Llévate la luna
by Chikkita
Summary: Edward y Bella dos adolescentes con sueños por realizar, viven su más grande historia de amor sin siquiera proponérselo. La luna será testigo mudo de ese sentimiento irrevocable, pero que pasa cuando tus metas no vayan de la mano del amor, ¿Qué serías capaz de sacrificar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Llévate la luna**

 **Chapter 1**

—¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —se dirigió Phil Dwyer ( _coach)_ al grupo de periodistas deportivos que estaban frente a ellos.

Edward Cullen joven promesa estaba siendo presentado ante los medios de comunicación luego de ser contratado como jugador ocupando la posición de delantero para el _cosmos_ , equipo de fútbol soccer profesional que representa al estado de California. El chico se encontraba nervioso, mesaba su pelo cobrizo cada dos minutos mientras miraba en dirección a su primo Emmett, quien ocupa el primer asiento frente a ellos, mezclado entre tantos periodistas, el gorilon de su primo parecía más un guardaespaldas, que su familiar, y eso era bueno. Porque de ahora en adelante Edward se convertiría en figura pública, con todos los ojos deportivos puesto en el chico de dieciséis años quien salió de un pequeño pueblo desconocido o, al menos sin mucho interés, Forks Washington.

—¿Desde qué edad comenzó tu pasión por el soccer? —preguntó un reportero de la cadena _NBC_ , Phil asintió para que el joven cobrizo continuara. Sabía que estaba nervioso así que llevó su mano al hombro del chico, dándole valor.

—Bueno, juego fútbol desde los tres años. Así que, puede traducirse que los pañales fueron mi primer balón —respondió con cierto nerviosismo intentando bromear, haciendo a los presentes sonreír y eso lo relajó, un poco.

—¿Por qué el número siete en tu playera? ¿Es acaso tu número de la suerte? ¿Algo especial? —se dirigió el reportero de _ESPN_ poniéndose de pie ante la improvisada tarima donde se hallaba Edward.

—Me gusta el siete, eso es todo. —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Te gusta que se refieran a ti, como el novato Cullen? —dijo un afiliado de la cadena _Fox,_ con toda la intención de incomodar al joven que estaba frente a él.

—En realidad no me importan los apelativos, sé quién soy y qué quiero. Pocos tienen la oportunidad de tener mi edad y estar jugando en un equipo profesional. —La respuesta arrancó varios aplausos y eso animó al chico; su entrenador lo miró con orgullo al saber que no se había equivocado de elegirlo entre tantos jugadores.

—¿Qué pasará si no cumples con las expectativas para el equipo? —volvió a tomar la palabra el mismo reportero— ¿No piensas qué es mucha promoción para alguien que no ha jugado todavía con el _cosmos?_ ¿Podrás con la presión?

Edward entrecerró los ojos mirando fijo en dirección al joven hombre que se mantenía de pie, no distinguía muy bien el nombre que llevaba en su carné, pero sabía que su persona no había caído en gracia.

A los segundos tomó la palabra su coach.

—Señor Black. Es una pregunta por periodista. Y a usted ya se le respondió la primera, no habrá más. —Phil se puso de pie dando por terminada la entrevista.

—Para el diario estatal —se escuchó una voz femenina, Edward también estaba de pie pero decidió escuchar— ¿Tu corazón tiene dueña? —las risas no se hicieron esperar, era normal que una reportera saliera con esas preguntas— Lo digo porque ahora te lloverán las niñas, eres muy joven y guapo.

—Estoy enamorado de mi profesión —fue lo único que respondió un poco abochornado, los reflectores continuaron a todo, cada reportero deseaba lograr la mejor toma del nuevo jugador del equipo favorito de la MLS.

Se dirigieron tras bastidores, caminando a paso lento por los pasillos del estadio dónde dejaría el alma por su camiseta, bajó su mirada sobre su torso para ver los colores que defendería con el corazón. La camiseta color blanco con unas franjas diagonal azul y amarillo con la marca patrocinadora en el lado derecho, eran su sueño hecho realidad, uno de tantos.

Phil; un hombre poco más de cuarenta era un cazatalento, se había dedicado a buscar jóvenes con ganas de jugar con el alma y no solo mostrar la cara bonita para hacer comerciales como muchos hacían. Él había descubierto a Edward en un partido local que se jugaba en su ciudad. Y desde que lo vio supo que él era lo que necesitaba; después de contactar al padre del chico dialogaron por varios días hasta llegar a un acuerdo, donde Emmett McCarty de veintiún años quedó como tutor haciéndose cargo del chico. Al ser Edward menor de edad, necesitaría de un hombre como su primo quien estudia abogacía en la universidad de California.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo club —el coach se dirigió a Edward quien emocionado se acercó al palco desde donde se observaba todo el estadio, silbó por lo bajo al tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacia arriba, una manera de agradecer al todopoderoso—. Mucha suerte, Edward.

Sin pensarlo el joven lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo, entre risas y nerviosismo por todo lo que le he esperaba en ese lugar.

—Tu nueva residencia está ubicada a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí en Malibú —prosiguió Phil―, es una casa a orillas de una playa privada, también está a tu disposición el nuevo coche.

—No te defraudaré, nunca. —el joven volvió a abrazarlo con demasiado entusiasmo, casi podía adoptar a Phil como otro padre.

Así metieron la nueva dirección al _GPS_ del volvo para encontrarse con su nuevo hogar.

La quijada de Edward se mantenía desencajada por la impresión de ver frente a él la hermosa casa de playa que ocuparían su primo Emmett y él por unos tres años, según el contrato. Sin poder contener más la emoción dejó caer al piso la mochila que llevaba colgada en su hombro, se lanzó a correr dentro de ella tumbando cuadros y saltando arriba de los inmaculados sofás blancos, también pateo algunos almohadones en color rojo que estaban sobre los sillones. Después echó un vistazo a la pequeña cocina cromada, tomó una manzana y se la llevó a la boca para darle un gran mordisco, cuando eso sucedió se dio cuenta que la manzana solo era parte de la decoración y de inmediato la botó al sexto de basura, no dio comentario, solo subió los cuatro escalones que se divisan saliendo de la cocina y vio emocionado las alcobas. Él eligió la más grande; justo esa de cama extra grande con edredón de plumas en color azul, tiene una ventana grande para poder apreciar el océano pacífico, allí se quedó perdido en sus ensoñaciones mirando el hermoso mar.

—¿Ya terminaste de jugar? —Ese era Emmett, quien se había mantenido observando como su primo favorito se volvía loco por los lujos de su nuevo hogar.

—¡Cállate! —Edward le lanzó una suave almohada, que él atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo—. Vamos a la playa —Emmett rodó los ojos pero caminó tras él.

Ambos chicos bajaron entre empujones y halones de camiseta hasta llegar a la puerta corredera que Edward abrió sin ningún problema, se volvieron a quedar boquiabiertos cuando se dieron cuenta del hermoso jacuzzi con agua hidromasaje que estaba justo en la parte trasera, corrieron por todo el piso de madera sin siquiera voltear a ver las tumbonas que estaban junto al enorme jacuzzi, saltaron hasta la arena sin tomarse la molestia de bajar los seis escalones que separan el piso del patio de la arena, corrieron hasta meter los pies en las templadas aguas oceánicas.

—Esto parece un sueño —fue lo único que Edward podía decir. Todo por lo que había luchado por años por fin se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad. Y estaba seguro que solo era el principio, a sus cortos dieciséis había tenido la oportunidad de pertenecer a un equipo de la MLS, y quería mucho más.

—Es tu sueño, Edward. Disfrútalo porque de aquí no te baja nadie —Emmett lo animó—. Por cierto soñador, es hora de hablar con tía Esme.

El cobrizo obedeció, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su short y dio unos cuantos toques a la pantalla táctil para segundos después escuchar la voz de su amada madre.

— _Mi cielo, ¿todo bien?, ¿por qué tardaste en hablar?, ¿ya comiste? Recuerda: no te debes malpasar. Por cierto, te veías muy guapo en televisión_ —el chico alejó un poco el celular para que su madre no escuchara la risa ahogada que luchaba por esconder, era la costumbre de cubrirse con un brazo la boca cuando Esme se volvía un tanto exagerada. Y para él era lo más gracioso y maternal, sin poder evitarlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La estaba echando de menos.

—Mami, estoy bien. Malibú es una ciudad muy hermosa, espero que papá y tú vengan pronto a verme. —se quedó pensativo observando la casa donde ahora viviría, era muy diferente a su humilde hogar. Claro su casa de Forks no tenía lujos, incluso el piso de madera rechinaba por lo viejo, pero en ese lugar había pasado los mejores momentos con sus padres. Y estaba convencido que ninguna otra casa le daría nunca el calor de hogar que la suya.

— _Por supuesto, cariño. Iremos muy pronto… te mando besos. Te paso a tu padre, saludos a Emmett._ —sabía que Esme estaba siendo fuerte, esa era la razón de no querer hablar por mucho tiempo con él.

— _Hijo, me da gusto que estés contento. Me sentí tan orgulloso de verte en televisión, lo hiciste muy bien, grabé toda la entrevista con mi móvil la primera de muchas que también grabaré. ¿Cuándo empezarás a entrenar con el equipo?_ —su padre siempre apoyando cada paso por pequeño que fuera siempre estaba ahí alentando como el mejor fan.

—Mañana, pa —esbozó una enorme sonrisa—. Por fin mañana empezaré mi sueño, por todo lo que hemos luchado, ahora puedo decir que todos los ajetreos de jugar en una y otra ciudad han valido la pena.

— _Así será, campeón… mi campeón_ —Carlisle hablaba con orgullo de su único hijo, del niño de antes quien jugaba con uniformes de segunda mano y viejos tacos. Ese mismo pequeño quien se enamoró de un balón de soccer, ese mismo que se enseñó a crear jugadas, ese que ahora y siempre daba el alma en cada juego, ese era su campeón. Su charla se extendió por veinte minutos más entre buenos deseos y consejos que siempre atesoraba en su corazón.

El matrimonio Cullen, tienen una humilde panadería en su ciudad, que mucha de las veces habían descuidado por viajar con su hijo para que jugara contra otros equipos de diferentes regiones y más de una vez habían estado a punto de ir a la quiebra, claro que Edward era consciente de lo difícil de estar apoyándolo desde niño, sobre todo para su familia que es de recursos limitados. Es esta una de las razones que el joven hará lo posible por ganarse un lugar en el ámbito deportivo.

Después de estar escuchando las escandalosas tripas del estómago de su primo decidieron salir a buscar algo de comer. Edward conducía su nuevo coche un _volvo_ plateado. Aunque el tráfico de la ciudad le daba un poco de miedo es que no se asemejaba ni un poco con los escasos autos que andaban en Forks, optó por llegar al primer restaurante que se encontró en la avenida, además que estaba muy cerca de su nueva casa.

—¡Bienvenidos al _paraíso sea food!_ —dijo una alegre rubia de mirada azul, su edad no pasaba de los treinta y cinco que al percatarse de que el chico cobrizo era el nuevo jugador del _cosmos,_ porque ella lo había visto en el televisor unas horas atrás, no pudo contener su euforia—. ¡Oh, por Dios! Te acabo de ver por la tele, eres Edward Cullen.

—Sí, lo soy… —miró un poco sorprendido cuando la camarera sacó su móvil y empezó a tomar foto tras foto, bajo la mirada burlona de su primo.

—Necesitaré fotos para exhibirlas en la pared de este humilde restaurante.

—Ojalá y recibamos un descuento como clientes distinguidos —intervino Emmett—. Además, nos acabamos de mudar cerca de aquí y ninguno de los dos tiene la menor idea como se prepara un café.

Edward abrió los ojos un tanto avergonzado por la confianza de su primo.

—Por supuesto que así será. Soy Renee Swan. —Alargó la mano para saludarlos con mayor confianza—. Mi esposo y yo somos los dueños de este restaurante, que aunque no es muy fino la comida es exquisita, incluso aquí está mi número personal para cuando quieran alguna otra comida que no sea mariscos.

Los hizo añadir su número a los móviles de los chicos bajo su supervisión, también les contó un poco la historia del pequeño restaurante, prometiendo que no se perdería ni un solo juego del _cosmos_.

—No deberías ser tan confianzudo, casi obligaste a la señora para que nos diera un descuento —el joven regañaba a su primo quien no se tomaba la molestia de prestarle un poco de atención, pues seguía degustando su sopa de verduras con camarones.

—Es bueno tener quien nos cocine a bajo precio —respondió con la boca llena.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, limitándose a comer su filete a la plancha con verduras al vapor, su alimentación siempre es de suma importancia para él, ya que es necesario mantener un balance entre su ejercitado cuerpo y su ingesta de alimentos para rendir un mejor desempeño como jugador, también está demás decir, que su cuerpo se mantiene libre de sustancias tóxicas número uno: es demasiado disciplinado y segundo: como jugador profesional debe ser sometido al antidoping de manera frecuente.

Se puso de pie después de haber acabado su deliciosa comida, sin despegar su vista de su celular no había dado ni tres pasos cuando su torso fue golpeado por otro cuerpo, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones que lo vieron por milésimas de segundos antes de mirar al piso avergonzada, lo supo por lo sonrojado de sus mejillas, era una chiquilla tan menuda que el tope de su cabeza llegaba apenas a su pecho. Ambos intentaban seguir su camino sin embargo cada vez que se movían lo hacían en total sincronía que era imposible salir de ese espacio, la chica no volvió a levantar su vista, así que lo único que miró de ella fue su largo y brilloso cabello castaño el cual caía en ondas sobre su esbelta espalda.

—Lo siento. —Edward se disculpó, volviendo a golpear su cuerpo de nuevo contra ella, ahora por culpa de Emmett.

—Camina… —Emmett empujó su espalda con sus grandes manos haciendo golpear de nuevo su torso con la menuda chica castaña, avergonzado por no poder detener a su hiperactivo primo, se hizo un lado y caminó a grandes pasos hasta el estacionamiento, y de un portazo se adentró en el volvo para mirar hacia el restaurante.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —advirtió malhumorado colocando el cinturón de seguridad para echar andar el vehículo. Edward estaba molesto por quedar como tonto ante la jovencita que había golpeado por culpa del grandulón, Emmett ni siquiera lo miró solo se limitó a sonreír desde su lugar.

—No sabía que los minions fueran de carne y hueso —canturreo Emmett sin dejar de zambullirse los camarones empanizados que llevaba en un pequeño plato individual— Por cierto, debes retomar las clases online, ¿recuerdas? Es la condición para seguir en el equipo.

Edward solo crispó la frente, no iba debatir de nuevo. Qué él no necesita estudiar para ser jugador profesional, porque sabía de sobra que ese era un requisito cuando firmó su contrato. Si bien la escuela nunca fue su mayor interés, entendía que al menos necesitaba terminar la secundaria.

Así llegaron de nuevo a casa donde el joven adolescente aparcó el volvo en la cochera, Emmett se fue a su habitación mientras Edward se quedó desparramado en el sofá del salón hasta quedarse dormido. No supo en realidad cuántas horas habían pasado, solo se dio cuenta de la oscuridad dentro y fuera de casa, se incorporó un poco dolorido por ver dormido tantas horas en una misma e incómoda posición y caminó a tientas hasta prender la luz del salón. Miró el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que eran las veintidós horas, el silencio lo hizo suponer que su primo también estaba dormido, así que él también haría lo mismo desde su habitación. Sólo antes se percató que la cortina blanca que adornaba la puerta corredera se movía incesante, se acercó y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, hizo un mohín por ver sido tan descuidado y se prometió que todos los días él se encargaría de cerrarla. Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, no, mas bien alguien.

En la tenue luz del patio se distinguía la silueta de una chica bailando en la orilla del mar, el vestido blanco que llevaba se movía de un lado a otro con la suave brisa de la noche; ella contoneaba sus caderas de una forma encantadora a la vez que movía sus brazos en un baile hipnotizante, porque no se explicaba, ¿cómo llegó? hasta el barandal de madera donde se recargó sobre sus antebrazos para admirar a la jovencita quien de pronto dejó de bailar para girar su cabeza en su dirección, lo único atinado que pudo hacer fue esconderse en las tumbonas que estaban justo al lado de él. Sonrió divertido por la osadía de andar de mirón, dejó pasar un par de minutos y muy lentamente se incorporó y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba sentada sobre la arena. La observó un par de minutos, como deseando que volviera a bailar lo cual no ocurrió, ella sólo se mantenía quieta con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

Edward estaba a punto de volver a dentro para seguir con su reparador sueño. Cuando la voz de Emmett se lo impidió.

—¿Baila bien, verdad? —el tono pícaro lo hizo rodar los ojos con exaspero, se volvió hacia el barandal y siguió mirando con interés a la chica quien ahora estaba recostada con su oscuro y largo cabello esparcido por la arena—. Me parece que es la misma de esta tarde, ¿no crees?

—No sé de quién hablas —contestó dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la casa con Emmett tras sus pasos. Se fue a la cocina para abrir la nevera, la cual estaba vacía y de inmediato cerró, abrió todos los gabinetes y los encontró vacíos, torció la boca en desaprobación—. Mañana haremos el super, no hay nada para comer, ni siquiera hay agua potable.

—¿Edward, eres gay? —Emmett siempre iba al grano.

—Que nunca haya tenido novia, no significa que lo sea. Simplemente no estoy interesado en nada que no sea el soccer, ¿satisfecho? —era cierto, su pasión siempre ha sido el fútbol y desde siempre se había propuesto ha que nada sería más importante que eso, excepto por sus padres, claro está.

—La vida no es sólo fútbol, tienes dieciséis años. Un día te vas a enamorar como cualquier simple mortal, ¿qué tiene de malo? Tienes que vivir como cualquier otro adolescente.

—¿Cómo cualquier otro adolescente? —repitió Edward— La mayoría de los adolescentes en estos momentos están fumando marihuana en algún lugar, dándole problemas a sus padres, sin dejar de mencionar que tienen sexo sin protección con cualquier chiquilla. Eso es lo que hacen los adolescentes de hoy. Y yo no estoy interesado en eso.

—No necesariamente, también estudian, tienen novias y un trabajo, sin olvidar que están disfrutando sus dulces dieciséis. —Edward enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta pero decidió zanjar el tema. Sabía que su primo era imposible.

Subió a su dormitorio y se arrojó sobre la cama, quitó sus vans con los mismos pies, también se despojó de su camisa para arrojarla al piso y se rodó para quedar boca abajo, apretó los párpados intentando dormir y después de minutos sin que el sueño llegara se levantó para mirar por la ventana, no quiso mirar en dirección donde estaría la chica. Así que decidió perder su vista en el inmenso mar oscuro, después de flaquear varias veces y comprobar que ya no estaba, se preguntó, ¿quién era ella? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Nunca antes ninguna niña había llamado su atención y estaba convencido que este no sería el momento, así que ordenó a su cerebro a concentrarse para entrenar porque eso es lo importante, se volvió a la cama con una amplia sonrisa, mañana era su gran día y nada nunca podría ser mejor que patear un balón de fútbol y retaba al destino a que lo demostrara...

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, una vez más estoy aquí, trayendo para ustedes una nueva historia.**

 **Sólo les pido de favor que me apoyen en esta nueva aventura, donde traeré cada lunes un capítulo nuevo. Espero sus comentarios que son mi mayor motor para arrancar este viaje que empieza por la adolescencia de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Lau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Llévate la luna**

 **Chapter 2**

Sofocada por la carrera que había dado de la playa a su casa, bajó el panel de la ventana de su dormitorio. Lanzó los converse que llevaba en la mano hacia la alfombra de su pequeño cuarto. Miró de nuevo por la ventana para corroborar que ningún vecino la haya visto y agradeció al cielo que su casa fuera de un piso, así era más fácil colarse por la ventana sin necesidad de exponer su vida.

Caminó de puntillas hasta el lado extremo de su habitación para entrar al baño que por suerte era solo para ella, se despojó de su vestido húmedo y con arena, así como de su ropa interior para entrar bajo la ducha.

Diez minutos después estaba en su cama con su pijama puesta y el cabello húmedo, se cobijó hasta el cuello con sus suaves mantas y cerró sus ojos para que el sueño la abordara, el mismo que no llegó, intentó contar borregos sin mucho éxito, hasta que llegó a su mente un par de ojos verde esmeralda que esta tarde habían tropezado con ella, haciéndola sonreír de manera automática.

Bella, una adolescente de quince años atraída por el mar y sus misterios, así como enamorada también lo estaba de la luna. Cada noche se escapa de casa para poder admirar su belleza. Hija única del joven matrimonio Swan los mismos que son dueños de un pequeño restaurante costero hacen lo posible para que su hija pueda realizar su sueño de estudiar Oceanografía en la más prestigiosa universidad.

Un ruido en la ventana la hizo despertar de su letargo, se incorporó de prisa para poder quitar el seguro de la ventana y dejar pasar a su vecina, mejor dicho su mejor amiga Angela, ella era otra adolescente como Bella. Sus rasgos latinos se acentuaban en sus facciones del rostro con unos bellos ojos oscuros que se ocultaban tras sus gafas, su cabello negro y espeso, hacen perfecta combinación con su piel trigueña. Ambas compartían la misma baja estatura y su complexión era delgada, sin mucha curva, aparentaban menos de quince y compartían la pasión por los ritmos caribeños que su amiga latina le había enseñado en todos sus años de amistad.

—Miré cuando llegaste —aseguró Angela dejándose caer sobre la cama—. No deberías seguir haciéndolo, es peligroso que andes sola por la calle a esta hora.

—Deberías acompañarme una noche, el mar es bello y la luna lo es más —se sentó junto a ella.

—No gracias. Yo si tengo miedo que me pillen mis padres —Isabella puso los ojos en blanco para dejarse caer de espaldas al colchón, por supuesto que su mejor amiga notó su evidente emoción—. ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

—En la tarde cuando te fuiste del restaurante… conocí a un chico muy guapo —se llevó uno de los osos de peluche que había sobre su cama y cubrió su rostro.

Su amiga intentó quitarle el peluche para que explicara con lujo de detalles sobre el chico que mencionaba, aunque nada funcionó, porque Bella no paraba de reír por la vergüenza que sentía.

—¿Quiero el nombre? Anda, ¿quién es? ¿le conozco? —empezó a darle cosquillas en el estómago para hacerla hablar.

—Se llama Edward no sé qué. Mamá mencionó que acaba de venir a vivir aquí, no exactamente —se corrigió sentándose de nuevo— Él le dijo que vivía en una de las casas de la playa —Angela levantó una ceja para que prosiguiera— Es el nuevo jugador del _cosmos_.

Bella se quedó pasmada cuando su amiga corrió de inmediato a su ordenador que estaba en una esquina de su habitación para ponerse a investigar todo referente al chico.

—Edward Cullen, joven promesa del _cosmos_ tiene dieciséis años… aquí está su información —leía Angela en voz alta y sin aliento dando algunos clic, para empezar a mirar las fotos que aparecían en los diferentes portales deportivos, Isabella se acercó hasta ella, y miró emocionada las fotos.

Era un chico bastante alto, pelo cobrizo un poco desordenado, con unos hermosos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas pero su mandíbula marcada era sin duda lo más llamativo de su rostro. Dieron un par de clic para continuar regocijándose la pupila, había demasiadas fotos del día que fue presentado, claro en todos lucía muy galán para los ojos de Bella, también había otras fotos donde se le veía jugando y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al poner atención de más en sus atléticas piernas de futbolista.

—Tiene contrato por tres años con el _cosmos,_ debe ser muy bueno para que un equipo con tanto prestigio en Estados Unidos lo haya contratado —explicó Angela― ¿Qué más dijo Renée?

—Conoces a mi madre… casi está obligadolos a comer en el restaurante, ¡ah! Y también les dio su número de móvil por si gustan otro tipo de comida, no dudes que muy pronto los tengamos aquí en casa. Me refiero a el nuevo jugador y su guarura —Bella se metió bajo las mantas mirando su alarma que sonaría en seis horas para ir al instituto.

—Es todo un caso. —Angela se encaminó hasta la ventana, sacó primero una pierna y después la otra. Una vez fuera se volteo para ver a su amiga—. Mañana haremos lo posible por no demorar después de clases, presiento que nos espera un gran día.

Y con esas palabras y con una mirada verde guardada en su memoria se dejó vencer por el sueño.

La mañana prosiguió sin mucho ajetreo, todas las clases estuvieron en calma hasta la hora de salida; las adolescentes recorrieron el mismo camino de regreso por la avenida más transitada hasta llegar al pequeño restaurante. Siempre entrando por la parte trasera para saludar a Charlie quien es el cocinero.

—¡Hola, papi! —la joven castaña se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre para dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Hemos tenido un buen día, mucho mejor que otros —el hombre alto de cabello oscuro que oscila entre los treinta y cinco, era el padre más orgulloso de que su única hija siempre le mostrara su cariño sin importar el hedor a grasa y pescado que siempre tenía impregnado en su ropa. Le tendió entre sus manos los platillos de comida para las jóvenes.

—Tengo listo su postre —dijo una mujer de raza Hindú un poco mayor se trata de Zafrina, era la mujer que ayuda a Charlie en la cocina. Bella también se acercó a besar su mejilla como cada tarde que llega al lugar—. ¡Quiero ver esos platos vacíos! —la mujer se limitó a decir para mirar como las chicas salían de la cocina hasta la parte donde comían los clientes.

—¡Cariño! —Renee se acercó a su hija al tiempo que besaba un poco exagerada su mejilla, también hizo lo mismo con la amiga de Bella— Sus mochilas se quedan conmigo.

Les quitó sus pertenencias para dejarlas ir a comer a su habitual mesa de la esquina, esa donde pasaban la tarde comiendo para después hacer sus tareas. Esa era la única rutina de Isabella, ir al instituto, llegar al restaurante a comer y hacer deberes, cuando se necesitaba de su ayuda lo hacía gustosa, aunque casi no se necesitaba porque el pequeño negocio de sus padres no pasaba por el mejor momento, los años del restaurante lo habían enfrascado en viejas recetas aburridas, aparte que la competencia era cada vez mayor. Y sus padres sin contar con suficiente capital habían tenido que recurrir a un préstamo bancario para poder remodelar la fachada y verse un poco menos pobre a la vista de la transitada avenida principal.

—¿No ha llegado? —dijo Angela mirando en todas direcciones para ver los rostros de los pocos clientes de las mesas vecinas.

—No. Quizás no les gusto el lugar, ni la comida —respondió Bella un poco apesadumbrada, suspiro resignada de haber tenido aunque sea la oportunidad de toparse con el chico sensación de que los medios de comunicación no paraban de hablar. Se llevó una papa frita a su boca para continuar con su comida.

Después de comer su pescado frito, Zafrina puso frente a ellas su porción de flan napolitano, ambas empezaron a comer a la vez que hacían su tarea.

Fue entonces cuando unas carcajadas la sacaron de su concentración, levantó su vista en dirección a la entrada donde lo vio de nuevo, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse por un poco más de las milésimas de segundos, su corazón se agitó emocionado cuando el joven cobrizo le sostuvo la mirada también con sus mejillas encendidas, ella avergonzada bajó inmediato su vista hacia el delicioso postre que estaba frente a ella, fue imposible no sentir nervios cuando su amiga giró su cabeza para ver al susodicho sin despistar que se dieran cuenta.

—¡No hagas eso! —con su libreta en mano dejó un golpe en la cabeza de Angela para que dejara de verlos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se quejaba sobando su cabeza— ¿Vendrá de entrenar? Se ve cansado y acalorado.

—Hoy empezaba su entrenamiento a puerta cerrada con el equipo —confesó avergonzada por saber a detalle sobre su primer día. Sólo encogió sus hombros bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amiga y prosiguió haciendo su tarea.

—¡Hola, Bella! —escuchó que la llamaban, su corazón hubiera brincado de emoción si no conociera esa voz, se trata de Eric Yorkie su compañero de clase, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el menudo chico de rasgos asiáticos y pelo graso. Quien le sonreía petulante, tomándose la libertad como era su costumbre de sentarse junto a ella sin ser invitado siempre con el pretexto de no entender la tarea—. No entiendo la diferencia entre grasas y lípidos, ¿me explicas?

—Eric, debes de pedir tutorías, nunca entiendes nada. —respondió Bella un tanto malhumorada, al tiempo que miraba en dirección a la mesa del futbolista. Quien no dejaba de ver el celular, eso la trajo a la realidad.

—¿Dónde está Ben? —preguntó esperanzada Ángela.

—En su casa, lo castigaron sus papás por una semana —respondió Eric, probando un poco del postre de Bella, quien se incomodó por su mal hábito que lo caracterizaba e hizo un mohín al tiempo que le acercaba el postre frente al chico—. ¿Puedo comerlo todo?

Bella solo asintió a modo respuesta mientras ignoraba la plática de su amiga y Eric. Ella sólo podía volcar su atención hacia donde estaba el joven cobrizo quien sonreía animado hablando con Renée y el guardaespaldas, ¿Y si iba con algún pretexto con su mamá? No. Eso suena muy entrometido, así que decidió a continuar con su tarea.

—¿Qué dices, aceptas? —los brazos de Eric la rodearon con demasiado entusiasmo, logrando que la jovencita se pusiera de pie con el pretexto de ir al sanitario, esa fue la única manera que encontró para salir bien librada de Eric "empalagoso" Yorkie.

Escuchó los murmullos tras ella pero no dio importancia, caminó en línea recta y se prometió no mirar en dirección al chico. Así llegó al baño que está al fondo del restaurante, llegó hasta el lavabo para echar abundante agua y se contempló en el espejo. Su rostro libre de maquillaje e imperfecciones, estaba segura que todavía aguardaba algunos rasgos de niña, como su nariz demasiado pequeña y esa mirada achocolatada aun inocente como decía su madre, miró sus mejillas sonrojadas y bufó molesta porque siempre delataban su estado actual. Mirando siempre al espejo recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta ese peinado la hacía lucir más niña aún, siguió bajando la vista por el espejo y miró su blusa blanca y falda a cuadros del uniforme.

 _Soy una niña,_ pensó.

—¿Bella, qué haces aquí tan solita? —preguntó Renée quien llevaba poco más de cinco minutos observando a su hija— Ángela y Eric se acaban de ir, estuvieron esperando por ti pero nunca saliste.

—¡Oh!... Me olvide de ellos —musitó con desánimo, su madre se acercó con disimulo y levantó el mentón de la chica escrutando a profundidad su reacción, Bella dio un paso atrás queriendo ocultar sus emociones—. ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—Hum… nada. —se acercó de nuevo a su hija y la abrazo depositando un beso en su coronilla— Te amo, mi niña.

—Yo más, mami —respondió acurrucandose en el pecho de su madre. Isabella no entendía porque ella podía ser tan simplona cuando su madre tenía una belleza descomunal, que si bien hubiese deseado ser modelo seguro sería la más cotizada, con una estatura de 1.75cm su cabello rubio natural y unos hermosos ojos azules, de carisma impresionante, ella era de las personas más sociables y alegres que conocía. Y tenía la dicha de llamarla mamá.— ¿Necesitas ayuda con las mesas?

—No, cariño. —besó de nuevo sus cabellos— Puedes irte a casa si quieres, descansa porque esas ojeras me dicen que no has pasado buena noche.

Se abrazaron y de ese modo salieron hasta el salón donde se hallaban los clientes degustando de sus deliciosos platillos, la chica se tensó cuando su madre se detuvo frente a la mesa de los chicos que ahora se habían vuelto clientes distinguidos por como su madre los atendía.

—¿Necesitan algo más?, ¿Un postre?, ¿Café? —Renée se desvivía por atenderlos bien.

—Así está bien, muchas gracias. —respondió Edward con voz terciopelo casi haciendo erizar la piel de Bella aunque ni siquiera la había mirado ni un segundo. Ella se emocionó por escuchar su voz.

—¿Quién es ella? —Emmett preguntó con interés, brindándole una auténtica sonrisa a la jovencita.

—Es mi hija, Isabella —dijo Renée con pretensión mientras volvía abrazar a su hija.

—Bella Swan —corrigió la chica extendiendo la mano hacia él grandulón para saludarle de forma cordial— un gusto.

—Emmett McCarty —se presentó poniéndose de pie para estrechar a Bella en un cálido abrazo, la chica a su lado era diminuta y solo pudo reír cuando irguió su cabeza para mirar los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas del guardaespaldas—. Mi primo te quiere conocer, ¿verdad Edward?

Bella miró en dirección al joven cobrizo quien ahora tenía las mejillas teñidas de un adorable color rosa y una mirada penetrante contra su NO guardaespaldas sino su primo. El joven también se puso de pie para alargar su mano, ese momento cuando su piel hizo contacto con la del chico, sintió un extraño cosquilleo que recorría su piel desde su mano hasta llegar a su estómago, levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes quien sonreía con inquietud, ella sonrió en respuesta.

—Soy Edward Cullen —dijo con nerviosismo mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

—¡Momento! —la voz de su madre la hizo volver a tierra, ambos jóvenes soltaron sus manos un poco exaltados por el grito de Renée— ¿Es o no tu guarura? —se llevó las manos a sus caderas, esperando por una respuesta.

—Somos primos… —declaró Edward en voz baja— Solo que Emmett es muy ocurrente, por eso dijo que era mi guardaespaldas.

—Lo hice por darle más realce a la situación, debo cuidar al mejor jugador de fútbol —Emmett solo encogió sus hombros con su cabeza inclinada, era gracioso ver a un hombre con descomunal estatura comportarse como un niño pequeño.

—Eres tan adorable —Renée solo dio una suave palmada en la espalda del chico—. Los dejo, seguiré con mi trabajo.

—Hasta luego —musitó Bella despidiéndose de los chicos y dio media vuelta presurosa tomó su mochila y salió de allí.

Hoy solo quería volver a casa y rememorar lo que había ocurrido; no podía creer que el jugador estrella le hubiera hablado, ni mucho menos saludado. Se tocó su mano con la otra y las llevó cerca de su pecho, sonrió emocionada hasta llegar a la parte trasera del restaurante donde siempre está su bicicleta, no tomó mucho tiempo para que subiera en ella y pedaleó hasta tomar el camino más corto para llegar a casa.

Hasta el momento era la mejor sensación cuando el cabello revolotea por el aire dándole en el rostro o simplemente despeinando su coleta, Bella cada tarde después de comer y hacer tareas regresa a casa en bicicleta, donde hace de todo un poco, ordena, lava, cocina o duerme una siesta en lo que llegan sus padres de trabajar, hoy no era la excepción pero al menos se sentía en las nubes mientras hacía sus deberes en su hogar.

—¡Cariño, es hora de cenar! —Renée entró a la habitación de su hija. Bella se sobresaltó cuando le tocó el hombro, ella mantenía sus audífonos puestos mientras escuchaba música y estaba tumbada en la alfombra junto a la ventana, siempre contemplando la luna. De forma brusca tiró de los auriculares para mirar a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto.

—¡Madre! —exclamó negando con una mano sobre su pecho, se incorporó para sentarse en modo indio— No los escuché llegar, ¿qué hora es?

—Las diez de la noche, ¿tienes algo que hacer? —su madre le lanzó una mirada dubitativa al tiempo que entre cerraba los ojos, Bella por su parte solo negó y apartó su vista de ella.— Señorita, usted y yo tenemos que hablar.

Renée tiró de su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie hasta sentarse las dos al borde de la cama.

—¿Hablemos de Eric? —juntó las cejas emocionada—, ¿te gusta?

—Es mi compañero de clases, es un poco fastidioso, todo el tiempo esta detrás de mí y no, no me gusta. —respondió la joven de forma rápida.

—Es un poco infantil, sin embargo hacen bonita pareja. Me muero por saber que tienes novio, ya me anda por ser de esas madres tapaderas y alcahuetas —envolvió a su pequeña en sus brazos y dejó un beso sobre su coronilla— Quiero que tengas una adolescencia normal, no me gusta que siempre estés encerrada aquí, mientras las niñas de tu edad se divierten.

—La soledad es buena, a mi me agrada —solo encogió los hombros cuando su madre la miró desde el umbral de su habitación.

—Duerme, mi niña. Le diré a tu padre que ya cenaste.

Lo primero que hizo al ver a su madre cerrar, se levantó de un salto para caminar de puntillas y asegurar el pestillo en su puerta, quitó su viejo pijama para ponerse un vestido ligero y calzar sus converse, soltó su cabello, tomo su móvil para saltar por su ventana. Miró la casa de al lado a oscuras y supo que sus vecinos los Weber no estaban, esa era la razón que Ángela no la buscara en toda la tarde.

Después de correr unos diez bloques, hasta llegar a la avenida principal, bajó su ritmo a caminar despacio. Quitó sus tenis para que sus pies sintieran la arena y volvió a correr esta vez en dirección al mar, caminó por toda la orilla sin prestar mucha atención a las hermosas mansiones que allí hay.

Se tumbó sobre la arena tan sólo para contemplar el cielo oscuro con el montón de lucecitas que eran las estrellas, suspiró lento cuando la luna estaba sobre ella, hoy no iba a bailar o solo deseaba admirar su belleza y que el mar arrullara sus sueños.

—¡Hola! —escuchó una voz a lo lejos, de repente se sintió mojada hasta la cintura, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se hallaba en la playa; se había quedado dormida, se incorporó con rapidez pensando en la hora y no miró su móvil por ningún lado—. ¿Buscas esto? —volvió a escuchar aquella voz...

* * *

 **La historia es diferente porque hay más romance, aunque no se quedarán adolescentes. Es lo único que les puedo decir.**

 **Gracias Debi Campos por tus bellas palabras. PV, así empieza la historia con su juventud. Aniesttefy, gracias por tu apoyo. Diannita Robles, por supuesto ayúdame con eso y muchas gracias. Vanesa Mtz, gracias por estar de nuevo. Jane Bells, muchas gracias por el apoyo. MsMonik, gracias por estar al pendiente de mi.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Llévate la luna**

 **Chapter 3**

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Por qué se quedó dormida? ¿Qué te dijo? —Edward no paraba de bombardear a Emmett con sus preguntas, incluso lo había esperado en el pequeño salón con las luces encendidas para que respondiera todas sus dudas. Después de que él mismo encontrara a Bella en la arena dormida, no tuvo valor de hablarle, así que recurrió a su primo para que la despertase y llevase a casa.

Emmett siguió su camino subiendo los cuatro escalones con Edward pegado a sus pasos, entró a su recámara y se dejó caer cómo cual hoja de árbol seca sobre la cómoda cama, se colocó más almohadas bajo su cabeza, se cubrió con el fino edredón color negro, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y apretó sus labios al tiempo que observaba a Edward sin mencionar palabra.

—¡Habla! —chilló Edward, movió su mano sobre la pared para encender el switch de la lámpara para iluminar el dormitorio.

—Se quedó dormida y la llevé a su casa. —se limitó a decir—. Apaga la maldita luz, mañana tengo examen.

—Eso ya lo sé —quitó de un tirón el edredón, haciendo que Emmett cambiará de posición ahora recostado sobre su costado colocó sus manos bajo su mejilla— ¿Que estaba haciendo aquí? ¿A quién buscaba?

De repente la habitación se llenó de carcajadas ahogadas y golpes secos para el colchón, eso fue suficiente para que el chico saliera de la recámara de su molesto primo dejándolo solo y con su ataque de risa.

Cuando entró a su dormitorio azotó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y caminó hasta la ventana donde observó la luna, era ridículo estar viendo la luna, pero había algo en ella que ahora le llamaba la atención. Y es que ella aparecía con la luna.

—Bella es una aventurera, soñadora —dijo Emmett interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, al entrar a su habitación— La niña se escapa de su casa para admirar la luna y el mar, es una romántica. Me cae bien, me agrada.

—¿Eso te dijo? Quizás le dio pena decirte que se escapa para citarse con su novio, con ese chiquillo del otro día, ¿Si lo recuerdas?

—No, en realidad no recuerdo a nadie, tal vez es porque yo no me la pasé mirando en su dirección —espetó burlón—. Por cierto, tuve que aparcar el coche un bloque antes de su casa y después caminar. Porque la niña es lista y no quiere ser pillada. ¿Alguna otra cosa que desee saber el señor?

—Deberías decirle a Renée lo que su hija hace, es peligroso que ande sola por las calles. Digo, si el novio quiere verla que la busque él. —la voz contenida de Edward no pasó desapercibida para su primo.

—Te gusta, ¿cierto?

—Es una niña —mencionó acomodando su edredón y metiéndose bajo éste, apagó la lamparilla acurrucado bajo las mantas. Eso fue suficiente al menos por hoy, para que Emmett lo dejará en paz, ya mañana buscaría otra cosa para distraerlo.

Siempre estaría agradecido por no tener que levantarse temprano, y mucho más que Emmett no estuviera en las mañanas eso le daba total libertad de hacer lo que viniera en gana. Caminó vestido únicamente con bóxer por toda la casa, busco en la nevera que desayunar y se lamentó por no saber cocinar, tomó un pequeño bote con yogurt y un poco de fruta que estaba preparada en un tazón, la llevó hasta la encimera y se dispuso a desayunar. También miró un poco de televisión, no en realidad solo saltaba de canal en canal hasta que se aburrió. Se duchó y alistó para ir al entrenamiento, tomando su mochila y las llaves de su auto.

—¿Cómo va la escuela? —preguntó Phil después de entrenar, justo cuando vio a Edward salir rumbo al aparcadero.

—Eh... eh, bien —respondió nervioso, recordando que ni siquiera había abierto su ordenador portátil, ése que estaba sobre su buró.

—Es importante que estudies, Edward. Es la condición de estar aquí —lo reprendió Phil moviendo su mano a modo de despedida.

Edward llegó acalorado y fastidiado por el arduo entrenamiento al que había sido sometido gran parte de la mañana, dejó caer su mochila donde fuera que cayera y caminó hasta un sofá se tumbó sobre éste y empezó un chasquido de dientes.

—¿A qué se debe tu pésimo humor? —inquirió Emmett, tumbado en el sofá con una laptop sobre sus piernas.

—Hoy no quiero comer con Renée, debemos ir a otro lugar. ¿no crees? —mencionó el cobrizo como que no quiere la cosa— Además, tengo que estudiar, es mejor ordenar comida a domicilio.

—Como quieras —fue la respuesta de su primo quien tenía la vista sobre la pantalla del ordenador mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad— Hoy tengo una comida con unos compañeros.

—¡Suerte! —levantó su dedo pulgar para echarse a correr escaleras arriba.

Tomó su ordenador portátil y empezó a estudiar, solo pudo repasar diez minutos y se aburrió cerrando de golpe la pantalla, sus tripas empezaron ese ruido escandaloso, así que tomó su móvil para buscar algún restaurante, varias veces se tentó por llamar a Renée, pero se resistió optando por comida china.

—¿ _Cariño, cómo estás?_ — _la voz de Esme siempre lo ponía de buen humor._

—Bien, ma. Extrañandoles, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? —Edward miró el reloj de pared eran las veinte horas y Emmett no había regresado, él había estado aburrido, comiendo una horrible e insípida comida china.

— _Todo bien, mi vida. ¿Cómo va tu alimentación?_ — _cuestionó Esme._

Se enfrasco en una plática con su madre por una hora donde hablaron de todo un poco, después de despedirse se sintió un poco mejor. Quizás era eso lo que hacía falta hablar más seguido con su madre.

Salió al patio para contemplar el mar y de inmediato echo de menos que no estuviera cierta niña de ojos color marrón, quitó sus chancletas y caminó descalzo por la arena.

Se sentó con sus piernas flexionadas tan sólo para disfrutar el bello sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, era relajante escuchar eso, quizás por eso a Bella le gustaba venir de noche. ¿Por qué no habrá venido esta noche? Y eso fue suficiente para molestarse consigo mismo, pues no entendía porque su nombre siempre salía al tema. Se incorporó sacudiendo la arena de su trasero, miró en todas direcciones, porque qué tal si ella estaba por ahí, después sacudió su cabeza y se volvió a casa dando grandes zancadas.

—Pensé que ya no vivías aquí —dijo irónico al ver a su primo llegar un viernes por la noche.

—Solo vengo a darme una ducha —respondió subiendo las escaleras— No dormiré acá, así que cuídate y no hagas travesuras.

Edward solo puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se lo esperaba. Porque desde que Emmett andaba ilusionado con una compañera de universidad, no había día que estuviera en casa, y si por casualidad lo llegaba a mirar era cuando iba de salida.

Últimamente andaba de un humor insoportable, ni él mismo entendía qué le pasaba, ni siquiera entrenar todos los días lo saciaba, ni siquiera todas las veces que había ido al restaurante de los Swan; entonces supo cuál era su mal, no la había visto, una semana completa sin verla. Sonrió por recordar el día que preguntó por Bella.

— _Me alegro que te haya gustado el salmón al ajillo_ — _decía Renée mirando al plato vacío, casi limpio del joven_ — _¿Gustas algo más?_

 _A tu hija, pensó._

— _Tengo ganas de algo dulce, ¿tienes algún mousse o flan?_ — _preguntó mirando a las mesas y no, no estaba ella._

— _Zafrina prepara los mejores flanes, traeré una porción para ti. A mi Bella le fascinan, son sus favoritos._ — _respondió con una sonrisa mientras anotaba en su libreta._

— _Oh, si… tu hija._ — _la voz "fingida" con desinterés, no pasó desapercibida por la joven madre, quien de inmediato lo miró, evaluando su postura. Esa que tenía desde que había llegado, ¿Cómo buscando algo?_

— _Sí..._ — _llevó el bolígrafo a su boca sin dejar de observarlo_ —. _Mi Bella, es una pena que toda la semana se perderá su ración de postre napolitano._

—¡ _Ah sí!, ¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma? Acaso está castigada, ¿es eso?_ — _después de ser tan imprudente e entrometido, bajó su mirada cuando Renée entrecerró los ojos, por su repentino interés._

— _Tiene tarea en equipo, es un proyecto importante para su calificación. Bella es muy estudiosa y responsable_ — _comentó con una amplia sonrisa_ — _No te preocupes_ — _alargó su mano hasta el hombro del chico, palmeando un poco_ — _Ya la verás la próxima semana._

—Te invitaría, pero no te dejan entrar —la voz de Emmett lo hizo aterrizar, estaba frente al él sonando las llaves de casa.

—¿Eh? ¿dónde? —respondió sin saber de qué trata el tema de Emmett.

—Edward, llevó cinco minutos explicando porque no puedo llevarte conmigo al pub —mencionó exasperado caminando hacia la salida— Olvídalo, te veré hasta el domingo, iré a verte al estadio.

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto sintético de la cancha después de finalizar su debut, por supuesto había anotado un gol y eso era como lava ardiendo recorriendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se sentía eufórico.

—¡Felicidades! —un joven rubio de mirada azul le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, Edward sonrió y aceptó— Todos esos gritos son por ti, traes locas a tus admiradoras, aunque seguro no saben nada de fútbol.

—Es solo por la anotación —respondió, mirando anonadado el estadio repleto de hinchas gritando tanto de su equipo como contrario, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hasta el túnel para llegar a los vestidores entre reflectores que deseaban tener la mejor toma de su jugador estrella.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —Jasper Hale preguntó, era tan alto como Edward, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la alianza en el dedo anular. Que parecía haber dejado petrificado al joven— Haré una barbacoa en mi casa, varios compañeros irán también.

—No lo sé —se despojó de su camisa del equipo para rebuscar en su casillero sus cosas personales—. ¿Jasper, eres casado?

El joven solo se echó a reír por la forma escandalizada en que preguntó.

—Sí, soy felizmente casado desde hace cuatro meses. —Edward no podía ni cerrar la boca por la sorpresa, su compañero se veía muy joven para estar casado—. Te presentaré a mi esposa, estoy seguro se llevarán bien.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que mencionó después de que su mandíbula se quedará entrincada—. Es decir, ¿cómo le haces para tener una esposa, si eres muy joven? ¿Y qué pasa con el fútbol?

—¿Eso qué? —Jasper encogió sus hombros— Alice es lo más importante para mi, el fútbol también me apasiona. Pero nunca lo pondría por encima de ella, soy afortunado en tener el amor de mi esposa y tener un trabajo… en el cual me pagan por divertirme.

—Yo soy feliz jugando en una cancha, no he encontrado nada más importante que eso —aseguró convincente— Sueño con ser seleccionado nacional y también jugar en Europa.

—Mucha suerte… —el rubio chocó su puño con él, al tiempo que sonreía con sinceridad— Aunque eres muy joven, no puedes saber lo que vendrá después. Yo también pensaba como tú, después llegó Alice y toda mi retrospectiva cambió.

—¿Por qué casarse tan joven?

—Ella estudia la universidad, ambos tenemos veintiún años. Fue amor lo que nos orillo a tomar la decisión de casarnos, es que no entenderías si nunca te has enamorado, solo te digo que el amor te hace cometer locuras y unas muy buenas. —Lo escuchó musitar.

Edward se quedó allí asimilando las palabras de su compañero, tal vez Emmett tiene razón en decir que necesita vivir cosas de su edad, meditó por más tiempo tras la ducha y después en los vestidores. Algo dentro de él lo incitaba a salir a darse la oportunidad de tener amigos, quizás la vida en solitario que había llevado todos estos años le estaba afectando en su persona, sí eso debía ser por eso le costaba tanto socializar.

—Edward, te estaba buscando —dijo Emmett caminando tras de él, Edward se volteó para esperarlo y se sorprendió al ver una escultural rubia de la mano de su primo—. ¿Dónde diablos te metes?

—No pensé que estuvieras aquí —el chico puso atención en el gran parecido de la acompañante con su compañero Jasper— Un compañero me invitó a una fiesta o algo así.

—¿Y piensas ir? —la incredulidad de su primo lo hizo entornar los ojos— Quiero que conozcas a Rosalie, es mi novia.

—Los planes se cancelaron… —un Jasper presuroso con su mochila en hombros de la mano de una chica de cabello color negro y risueña llegaron hasta ellos— Cada quién se fueron con sus familias, así que no hay de otra que buscar un restaurante.

—Hola, soy Alice Hale. —se presentó la chica con una amplia sonrisa, el joven la saludo de igual manera—. Eres un niño, muy alto pero niño.

—Yo conozco un restaurante muy bueno, ¿verdad Edward? —su primo intervino llevando un brazo sobre los hombros del cobrizo y el brazo libre sujetando la cintura de su hermosa novia, guiandoles a la salida.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —cuestionó el chico sacándose del brazo de su primo.

—Estamos juntos en la universidad —intervino la rubia llamada Rosalie— además Jasper es mi hermano mellizo.

Bueno eso aclaraba el parecido y sobretodo la confianza de los cuatro, así que decidieron comer y no había otro lugar mejor que en _el paraíso seafood._

Se sentía nervioso, aunque estaba disimulando muy bien supo que Emmett se percató de su estado, cuando entró en el lugar la razón por quien su corazón se acelera cada que la veía. Bella había entrado con un hermoso vestido amarillo de tiritas, su cabello castaño traía un medio recogido haciendo lucir sus rulos en las puntas, pero sin duda lo mejor fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron después de tanto tiempo.

No podía continuar negando lo que sentía, ella le gustaba y mucho. ¿Y qué tal si Bella sentía lo mismo? ¿Y qué si no? La miró caminar enfrente de su mesa, y en ningún momento quitó su vista de ella, al contrario no quería seguir escondiendo sus emociones.

Las miradas entre los dos continuaron por el resto de la tarde, hasta que la joven salió al aparcadero y Edward supo que era su oportunidad para hablar con ella. Bajo las miradas de estupor de sus acompañantes de los que ni siquiera puso atención a la charla que mantuvieron, salió tras la chica.

—Bella, espera —la joven se congeló en su sitio, todavía sin encontrar el valor para girarse a él— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… y tú —musitó con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Edward llegó hasta ella para quedar de frente.

—Justo en este momento estoy perfecto —ella irguió su rostro para mirarlo— ¿Quieres caminar conmigo? Pensé que quizás te gustaría ir a la playa, ¿Qué dices?

Asintió con timidez.

Así caminaron hasta cruzar la gran avenida que separa el restaurante del vecindario donde habitan los adinerados, el silencio se prolongó un poco más de lo que debería haciendo sudar las manos del chico, quien no encontraba la manera de romper ese sosiego.

—Felicidades por el gol que anotaste —se sorprendió al escuchar la suave voz de Bella.

—¿Fuiste al estadio? —inquirió.

—Sí. —respondió divertida— Los Weber me invitaron. Son los padres de mi mejor amiga, les encanta ese deporte.

—¿Te gusta el soccer, también? —ambos quitaron su calzado cuando llegaron hasta la arena, el sol estaba por ocultarse. Así que no era problema caminar sobre ella.

—No entiendo mucho —balbuceó con su cabeza inclinada— Mi padre solo mira baseball, aunque mi madre parece que ahora prefiere el soccer.

—Yo puedo enseñarte, ¿solo dime que no entiendes?

—Solo entiendo cuando es un gol —levantó su rostro para verlo y eso fue lo único que necesito para perderse en su mirada.

Edward se echó a reír para romper esa burbuja que sentía con ella, aunque también lo hizo por su sinceridad al tener conocimiento nulo acerca de fútbol.

Se tumbaron en la arena hablando de sus aficiones, que no eran otras que contemplar el mar, la luna y jugar fútbol. El tiempo pasó entre anécdotas, risas, y reprensiones. Una por salirse a altas horas de la noche sin permiso y otro por no estudiar.

—Qué te parece si yo te enseño a jugar soccer y tú me ayudas a estudiar, ¿aceptas? —la oscuridad los había sorprendido, aún en la playa, los dos jóvenes se incorporaron sin ningún ánimo de despedirse.

—Trato. —el contacto de sus manos fue inevitable cuando sellaron su pacto.

A partir de ese momento el humor de Edward mejoró como por arte de magia, sus días eran más ligeros aunque practicará a diario, su cuerpo se sentía liviano algo así como si flotara, su sonrisa se quedó permanente en su rostro y empezaba a sentir un calor extraño en su pecho.

Las tardes se fueron haciendo cortas entre risas por no entender las reglas del juego y los zapes en la cabeza de Edward no se hicieron esperar por nunca entender nada de biología, ni de ninguna otra materia.

—No, no, así no es —decía Bella acuclillada mirando los borrones de la libreta de su amigo, llevaba toda la tarde explicándole formulas de calculo, la casa de la castaña era el sitio perfecto para estudiar. Porque sus padres no estaban y el silencio era lo que Edward necesitaba para concentrarse.

—Yo no sirvo para esto —bufó fastidiado tumbandose de espaldas sobre el piso— además tengo hambre.

—Vamos, Edward. —tiró de sus manos, logrando que él tirará con más fuerza haciéndola caer encima.

Este era el momento perfecto, ese que llevaba esperando desde hace un mes, llevó una mano a su cintura y la otra se fue a su bello rostro, sintió su respiración acelerarse y solo bastó levantar un poco su cabeza para alcanzar sus suaves labios. Sintió como ella se tensó en sus brazos pero al poco tiempo respondió con timidez, era un beso tierno, limpio, el primero de ambos. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban con sus rostros enrojecidos.

Bella se incorporó con rapidez acomodando su vestido y quitando sus cabellos de la cara, Edward hizo lo mismo, pero nunca la dejó de ver, haciendo que ella no levantará su vista.

—Me gustas... —confesó, acercándose a ella para tomar su mentón y hacer que lo mirara— me gustas mucho.

—También me gustas —la escuchó decir en voz baja.

Se inclinó lenta y concienzudamente hacia ella para volver a sentir sus labios calentitos, movió los suyos con más avidez sobre los de Bella, también colocó sus manos en su estrecha cintura acercandola a su cuerpo, mientras ella se aferraba a sus bíceps y de puntillas para estar más cómodos. El beso cobró intensidad, al grado de acariciar la delgada espalda casi con desespero al tiempo que las manos de ella acariciaban el pelo cobrizo de la nuca, logrando erizar su piel. A falta de oxígeno rompieron el beso y pudo notar los labios de su chica un poco hinchados, de inmediato sonrió complacido, emocionado y la envolvió en sus brazos sintiéndose el más afortunado.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por alentarme con sus reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Llévate la luna**

 **Chapter 4**

—¡Son novios! —chilló Angela zarandeado los hombros de Bella. La castaña le había enviado un escueto mensaje la noche anterior diciéndole que no se iría con ella para ir al instituto, y hoy verla llegar en el coche de Edward hizo su imaginación volar—. ¡Habla!

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Bella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí la delató en segundos, su amiga la envolvió en sus delgados brazos, riendo emocionadas.

—Me imaginé que pronto pasaría, tanto tiempo juntos era lo más natural. Además sus miradas son muy obvias —Ángela pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella para entrar al salón de clases—. ¿Le has dicho a Renee?

—Aún no. —encogió sus hombros al tiempo que se sentaba en el banquillo poniendo su mochila en sus piernas, mientras Ángela sentada en lugar de enfrente se giraba para seguir con la charla— Esperaré un poco para darle la noticia, mamá es capaz de hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a los vecinos.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor relevancia mientras la sonrisa de Bella seguía pintada en su rostro aunque a la hora de salida no pudo evitar la sensación extraña alojada en su estómago cuando vio el coche aparcado en la acera esperando por ella. Ni qué decir cuando sus ojos testificaron ese modo de andar del chico cobrizo cuando descendió del volvo para encaminarse como modelo de pasarela hasta donde estaba ella y su amiga.

—¡Hola! —el joven mencionó jovial, envolviendo con sus brazos a Bella para dejar un suave beso en su frente. Después se giró hacia la otra chica para saludarle con una gran sonrisa.

—Los dejo, no quiero ser mal tercio —Angela se despidió agitando su mano sin dejar de caminar.

—¡Ah, no! —Bella sujetó su mano arrastrándola con ella para subirse al coche— No dejaré que te vayas sola cuando puedes venir con nosotros.

El trayecto al restaurante fue cómodo incluso muy corto, Bella se sentía emocionada al ver interactuar a su mejor amiga y a su novio como viejos amigos. Siempre había imaginado que pasaría mucho tiempo para que algo así ocurriera, cuando el coche aparcó en el restaurante su amiga bajó esperando por ella y cuando no vio intención de hacerlo solo rodó los ojos.

—No quiero comer aquí —musitó Bella con la vista hacia el frente, Edward solo sujetó su mano con la de él entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Edward dando un suave apretón a su mano.

—Bien chicos, aquí me quedo yo —intervino Angela asomada por la ventana del copiloto— Le diré a tus padres que fuiste a hacer un trabajo a la biblioteca.

—Gracias, Ang. —la castaña le sonrió agitando su mano para despedirse.

—Solo quiero caminar contigo en la playa —dijo ella cuando el coche arrancó—. No tengo hambre.

Las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas sinceras y sus manos unidas se mantuvieron en el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Edward, donde no le permitió que se bajará hasta que él lo hiciera primero, así permitiría abrir su puerta. Como el caballero que es.

—Listo señorita, caminemos bajo el intenso sol —tomó su mano para ayudarla a descender— ¿Quieres entrar a casa?

—Quizá más tarde —respondió caminando por la parte lateral de la casa siguiendo el camino que daba a la parte trasera rumbo a la playa.

Se quedó ahí de pie tan sólo mirando la inmensidad del agua azul que iba y venía hasta romper en la orilla provocando ese hermoso sonido, cerrando sus ojos, para aspirar todo ese agradable olor que llenaba sus pulmones, el viento despeinó sus cabellos, meciendo su falda peligrosamente hasta subirse a sus muslos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —la voz de Edward la hizo abrir los ojos. Él estaba allí frente a ella observándola con atención, irguió un poco la cabeza para mirar sus bellos orbes esmeralda, tan solo asintiendo.

—Me gusta este lugar —aseguró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él al tiempo que se sentaban en los escalones del patio trasero.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto el mar? —escuchó susurrar a Edward. Ahora ella estaba sentada entre las piernas de él.

—Tal vez es porque aquí nací —encogió sus hombros— O quizás su inmensidad, no lo sé aunque tiendo a relajarme cuando estoy en la playa. Sabes, quiero ser Oceanógrafa, incluso ya tengo elegida la universidad que iré.

—Estoy seguro que lo lograrás. Y yo seré el primero en felicitarte —el cosquilleo que sintió en su estómago le provocó una extraña sensación en su pecho, se giró hacia él para sonreírle.

—¿Tú que deseas estudiar? —preguntó con curiosidad haciendo que el chico ampliará los orbes esmeralda.

—Soy jugador profesional, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —dijo con fingida tristeza.

—No, tonto. Me refiero a que opciones tienes aparte del soccer, las tienes, ¿cierto?

—Nunca he pensado hacer otra cosa que no sea jugar, nunca fui bueno para estudiar. —respondió atrapando sus labios, ella sólo pudo sonreír y aceptar gustosa su boca.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar entre besos cortos y otros no tan cortos, hasta que sus necesidades alimenticias exigieron lo suyo, llevándolos a preparar unos sencillos emparedados.

—Es un poco tarde —Bella miró por la ventana de la cocina que el sol ya se había ocultado— Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero problemas con mi papá.

—¿Les dirás a tus padres que estamos saliendo? —indago, mirándola con demasiado interés. Se acercó a ella sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Es mejor esperar un tiempo —parpadeo varias veces, necesitaba dejar de mirar los labios de Edward—. ¿Te molesta?

—Un poco —respondió triste, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro— Es que en mis planes no estaba tener novia, al menos no ahorita. Entonces ahora que estás tú, solo quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo. Eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no? Además como vamos a justificar que no pueda mantener mis manos lejos de tu piel, ¿eh?

Ambos se echaron a reír abrazándose en el acto, ella acomodó su cabeza en su pecho aún con su sonrisa en los labios, aspiró su aroma sobre su camisa y se aferró más a él con sus pequeños puños sujetándose a su ropa.

No podía asimilar con exactitud lo que Edward le hacía sentir, mucho menos quería saber si era algo esporádico, lo único que sabía era que deseaba vivir el momento.

—Mañana no podré llevarte al instituto —dijo el chico en voz baja, antes de que Bella descendiera del coche— Tengo entrenamiento muy temprano.

—No te preocupes. —ella dio una tímida sonrisa tratando de esconder la desilusión de no verle en la mañana— También tengo un proyecto en equipo, así que no podré verte a la salida.

—¿Estará ese chico? —la pregunta del cobrizo la sorprendió, Bella supo de qué chico se trataba y aunque ya le había aclarado más de una vez que solo era un compañero de clases, todo parecía indicar que no era del agrado de Edward.

—Sí. —musitó. Haciendo que Edward sujetará su mentón para que lo mirase, cuando sus miradas conectaron, no pudo pensar más, tan sólo pudo acercarse más a él para unir sus labios en un beso suave.— Tengo que irme.

Miró a su novio descender del coche caminando con suma lentitud hasta su puerta para ayudarla a salir, besándola nuevamente cuando estaba de pie la rodeo con sus brazos atrapándola con fuerza sin muchos ánimos de dejarla ir.

No fue necesario caminar de puntillas, las luces apagadas eran la clave de que sus padres aún no estaban en casa, lo que agradeció mentalmente así no tendría que inventarse una buena excusa por llegar tarde. Así que sólo caminó hacia su dormitorio lanzando la mochila en la cama, recogiendo su pijama de la alfombra para meterse directo al baño, después de diez minutos ya estaba duchada, recostada sobre la cama haciendo algunas tareas cuando escuchó la risa de su madre.

—¡Charlie, la niña ya está en casa! Te lo dije. —vociferó Renee, en el umbral de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda para encaminarse hasta la cama de su hija—. ¿Dónde estabas, Isabella? No me salgas con "trabajos en equipo", porque esa mentira de Ángela no se la cree ni ella.

La castaña solo trago saliva al ser pillada en la mentira, se incorporó de rodillas sobre la cama, acomodó un poco las almohadas sobre el respaldo también le dio por poner todos los peluches por orden de tamaños sin siquiera mirar el rostro de su madre quien todavía se hallaba de pie al lado de la cama y podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho moviendo su pierna izquierda con impaciencia.

—Estuve con Edward —dijo de lo más tranquila ahora sacudiendo sus osos de peluche como si estuvieran envueltos en polvo.

—¿En dónde? —su madre tomó una de sus manos para que dejara de sacudir los pobres muñecos— ¿Están saliendo?

—No. —respondió con rapidez, sintiéndose un poco mal por negar a Edward— Solo somos amigos, le estoy ayudando con algunas materias.

Renee achicó los ojos zafiro pero no insistió en el tema.

—Trajimos comida china, vamos a cenar. —dio un beso en la frente de su hija, tirando de ella para ir al comedor.

—¡Hola, cielo! —mencionó Charlie, abrazando a Bella— Me extraño que no fueras tan siquiera a saludarnos, ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

—Estuve ayudando a Edward con unas materias —respondió con la boca llena de arroz incluso seguía engullendo con rapidez haciendo que sus padres la vieran con reprobación—. Por cierto, mañana también estaré ocupada con un proyecto en equipo.

—Cuídate mucho, cielo. —dijo Charlie, palmeando su hombro para que dejara de alimentarse con rapidez.

Después de la cena, ayudó a limpiar la cocina mientras sus padres descansaban en los sofás mirando televisión, era injusto que trabajarán tanto y no poder disfrutar ni un poco de su casa. Así que a ella le tocaba acoplarse a los deberes del hogar. Cuando vio todo reluciente fue hasta el salón donde miró a sus padres dormidos, no quiso despertarlos. Sólo se encaminó hacia su recámara para descansar ella también, mañana sería un día muy largo porque no estaría junto a Edward.

—¿Te pasa algo? —murmuró Eric haciéndola dar un respingo, llevaban toda la tarde en el proyecto de ciencias y no veía la hora de terminar para irse a casa.

—Estoy cansada —dijo cortante, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro para que fuera más creíble.

—Puedes irte, yo termino lo que falta —mencionó resignado— Hicimos mal en dejar que se fueran Ángela y Ben, se supone que es un trabajo en equipo.

Bella notó el mal humor del chico, y aunque a veces le exasperaba por lo empalagoso sabía que debía ayudarlo a continuar con el trabajo, total con un día que no viera a su novio, ¿que le podía pasar?

—Gracias, Bella. Yo solo, no hubiera terminado nunca. —Eric llevaba repitiendo esas mismas palabras desde hace diez minutos, justo desde que salieron de la casa del chico.

—No es necesario que me dejes hasta mi casa, puedo irme sola —comentó la castaña— Solo faltan cuatro bloques para llegar.

—Sí eso es lo que quieres —contestó enfadado, girando sobre sus talones.

Eso sólo aumentó el pésimo humor que traía, así que decidió no prestarle atención a los berrinches de su compañero entonces continuó caminando a paso lento entre las calles cuando un chirrido de neumáticos la hizo congelarse en medio de la avenida, sintió sus piernas doblarse cuando comprendió que el automóvil estuvo a punto de embestirla sino hubiese sido por el frenon que dio quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

—¿Por qué mierda no te fijas por donde caminas? —gritó un joven de piel morena descendiendo del vehículo, lo miro caminar hasta ella. Mas le fue imposible no fijarse en su chaqueta de cuero negro sabiendo el calor que hacía, también se quitó sus gafas oscuras que estaban de más porque era de noche.

—Lo s- siento —tartamudeo sin poderse moverse todavía.

Él chico la miró de arriba abajo brindándole una enorme sonrisa blanca, llevó su mano a su barbilla rascando un poco con sus dedos y noto lo fornido de sus brazos, seguro es un luchador de la _WWE_ porque su cuerpo estaba deformado por los músculos.

—Disculpa por gritarte, soy Jacob Black —le tendió la mano, ella no le saludo solo miró en el pecho del chico un carné con su nombre que lo acredita como trabajador de una empresa televisiva—. ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa, caminando sola?

Bella siguió sin responder el saludo, ni la pregunta. Algo dentro de ella le decía que ese hombre no era de fiar.

* * *

 **Disculpen el retraso, a veces mis tiempos no coinciden del todo para fanfiction, agradezco sus muestras de cariño y quiero decirles que ya estaré por aquí un poco más. Muchas gracias a mis chicas que me apoyan en todo momento me quedo con todas sus buenas vibras que tanta falta me hacen. Por cierto de antemano me disculpo por esa ortografía que a diario intento mejorar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Llévate la luna**

 **Chapter 5**

—Por qué no vas a buscarla —sugirió Emmett, centrado en la computadora portátil mirando de reojo a Edward quien no dejaba de mirar el móvil— Digo, eres el novio, ¿no?

—No quiero verme como un "novio asfixiante" —hizo comillas en el aire resaltando las palabras mientras continuaba tumbado en el sofá—. Además, es noche debe estar cenando o tal vez durmiendo.

—Entonces envíale un mensaje de texto, no veo lo malo en desear bonita noche.

—¿Por qué no saliste con Rosalie? —indago el cobrizo, intentando hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Bella—. Es raro verte aquí.

Emmett levantó las cejas mirando por encima de la pantalla casi rodando los ojos.

—Ambos tenemos demasiados pendientes. Por cierto este fin de semana iremos a Forks, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

—No creo, me toca jugar.

—Bien. Entonces compórtate como buen chico —el grandote movió ambas cejas a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa— Te compre esto.

Le lanzó una pequeña caja color negro que cayó en el estómago del cobrizo, la tomó con curiosidad y al leer lo que era, se la regresó con mayor velocidad rebotando en la cabeza de Emmett que solo se estremeció por las carcajadas que no pudo contener.

Esa noche no podía dormir se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo abrazado de una almohada, después probó sobre su otro costado, rodó boca abajo enterrando el rostro por completo sobre el suave almohadón cuando sintió que sus pulmones necesitaban de oxígeno irguió un poco la cabeza resopló con incomodidad, por último se tumbó de espaldas mirando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y entonces no comprendía qué diablos lo tenía inquieto, solo sentía una extraña necesidad de saber que había hecho Bella hoy, ¿por qué no le envió ningún texto? Una ligera sonrisa apareció cuando empezó a recordar algunos momentos con ella.

— _Me gusta tu cabello —con su mano despeinó el pelo de Isabella, ella sólo lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados por la molesta resolana—. Tiene reflejos rojizos bajo el sol._

— _Me agrada que te guste, también me gusta el tuyo. —ella alargó su brazo para tocar el pelo de Edward, haciendo que él se inclinara un poco para que lo tocara—. Mm es muy suave. Sin embargo lo que más me gusta de ti… son tus ojos._

 _Envolvió la estrecha cintura con sus brazos levantando su menudo cuerpo sin mucho esfuerzo para tenerla a su altura, ella se sobresaltó abriendo mucho sus ojos marrones aunque después de unos segundos se permitió envolver las caderas del cobrizo con sus piernas y ese pequeño roce los hizo fundirse en un suave beso que al pasar de los minutos no era tan suave sino una necesidad de explorar mucho más, Bella sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de él mientras Edward estaba casi arañando la espalda de ella con una impaciencia de desaparecer la prenda._

Tiro del edredón cubriendo su cara cuando se escuchó respirando de forma agitada, pensar tanto en los besos con Bella se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito.

…

Tumbado sobre el pasto sintético con el pelo adherido a su frente por el sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados, tenía las piernas flexionadas con los manos sobre su estómago. Estaba completamente agotado, hoy no había sido un día bueno, el coach le había llamado varias veces la atención por no concentrarse. Es que solo no podía hacerlo cuando Isabella era la causante de este malestar, en la mañana le había enviado un texto que no pasaría por ella porque tenía que estar en el estadio y ella sólo había respondido con un "bien" y eso lo desencajó, empezó a hacerle miles de posibles escenarios: 1. Indiferencia, 2. Algo ocultaba, 3. Lo iba a terminar.

Sumido en sus nuevas preocupaciones, divago un poco más; su dulzura era sin duda lo más llamativo para él, aunque también estaba su alegría si eso también le agradaba, sobre todo cuando sus sonrisas eran para él, y por qué no aceptar que su físico lo tentaba demasiado, no sólo su bello e inocente rostro sino su cuerpo que aunque esbelto era muy tentador, y no hace mucho había descubierto que esas faldas que ella acostumbraba usar serian su tormento personal.

— Cullen, necesito hablar contigo. —la voz recia de Phil lo sacó de sus divagaciones, estaba erguido frente al él con el entrecejo fruncido, las manos en la cintura y una pierna ligeramente flexionada, notó su malestar por cómo entrecerró los ojos mandandole una fría mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Phil? —expresó un poco cohibido incorporándose de inmediato.

— Eso mismo me pregunto, ¿Qué pasa contigo? —espetó molesto— Desde hace días estás abstraído en tus pensamientos, también he sido comunicado que no has hecho los exámenes correspondientes para tu bimestre , ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Edward solo inclinó su cabeza avergonzado por fallar en su primer compromiso que le debía a su entrenador aunque también sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando comprendió el significado. Phil le había advertido que para estar en el equipo necesitaba terminar la escuela secundaria como mínimo y al paso que iba nunca lo haría.

— Lo siento. —susurro mirando el suelo— Te prometo…

— No, no quiero promesas —interrumpió—, Necesito hechos. Edward eres muy joven, tienes que tener en mente otros planes, debes tener más opciones por si una cosa no funciona tendrás un segundo plan. —exhaló, llevando su mano al hombro de Edward— Tienes potencial y lo sabes, entonces exígete más para llegar hasta donde ni siquiera lo has imaginado. No me refiero solo al soccer sino a una profesión académica, piénsalo.

— Por cierto... este fin de semana —agregó Phil— no jugarás, hasta que apruebes los exámenes y quiero las mejores notas.

Palmeo la espalda de Edward, éste no pudo articular palabra tan sólo se quedó boqueando sin poder procesar la información que el coach le había dicho.

…

Frustrado era poco, estaba encabronado hasta un punto que no quiso ir por Bella a la hora de salida, tampoco respondió a los mensajes de ella, ni de Emmett. Las hojas con apuntes que debía estudiar se encontraban esparcidas por todo lo ancho de su cama, él estaba sentado en el piso con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas mientras tiraba de su pelo con sus dedos, mientras la laptop permanecía apagada y sin ninguna intención de ser usada por unas horas más incluso tenía unas inmensas ganas de patearla sería fácil ya que yacía en el suelo justo enfrente de sus pies.

No podía creer que Phil le hiciera eso, ¿qué mierda tenía que ver su nivel académico con que él prefiriera jugar? Podía comprender que algunos compañeros estudiaban y lo respetaba pero, él no soñaba con ser un gran licenciado o arquitecto, sus sueños eran otros. Entonces también quería ser respetado, ¿por qué era tan difícil de aceptar?

Miro hacia la ventana para cerciorarse que la claridad ya se había ido desde hace horas, eran las mismas que llevaba molesto sin tomarse ni un solo minuto para estudiar. Cuando el timbre lo sobresaltó, salió corriendo entre pataletas y chasquidos por quién se atreviera a irrumpir su momento infantil. El mismo que se esfumó cuando abrió la puerta y miró la sonrisa genuina de Isabella.

— Hola, ¿cómo estás? —pronunció la chica con esa voz pacífica, haciéndose paso entre él y la puerta para entrar a la casa—. ¿Edward, qué tienes? —inquirió asustada cuando el cobrizo azote la puerta con enfado.

— Nada —encogió los hombros caminando tras ella—, ¿viniste sola?

La chica solo lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas por la pregunta obvia.

— Quería verte. —declaro— Te he extrañado… mucho.

Y de nuevo como venía sucediendo desde hace tiempo Bella lo desarmó, se encontró con ella envuelta en sus brazos al tiempo que apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su chica. Se sentía bien, Bella le daba esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

— También me has hecho falta. —confesó, besando su coronilla mientras ella reía.

— ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa? —los delgados dedos de Bella rozaron la comisura de los labios de él haciéndolo estremecer.

Dio un hondo suspiro antes de asentir.

Se sentaron en el cómodo sofá mientras Bella escuchaba atenta el relato que el cobrizo daba, después de horas de explicaciones de pros y contras. Edward ya no estaba tan desanimado aunque seguía manteniendo su idea férrea, ¿Qué caso tiene estudiar?

— Está bien, acepto que seas mi tutora pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti.

— Siempre inicia las cosas por ti —sujetó su rostro con ambas manos— Confía en ti, estoy segura que lograrás todo lo que te propongas.

— ¿Me tendrás paciencia? Promételo, nada de golpes en mi cabeza —cuestionó frotando su nunca fingiendo miedo.

Ella sólo negó divertida.

— Tengo algo para ti. —Bella se inclinó un poco rebuscando en su crossbag una pulsera de cuero negro con un dije en forma de media luna que puso con avidez en la muñeca izquierda del cobrizo—. Es para que me recuerdes cuando no estemos juntos.

Edward miró con detenimiento la pequeña luna de plata que ahora adornaba su muñeca, recorrió con su dedo índice el metal, le pareció un hermoso detalle a la vez que se avergonzaba por no haber pensado en algo para ella. Despacio alargó su mano buscando su tacto sujetó con suavidad sus manos percibiendo una pulsera igual que la de él en la muñeca derecha haciéndolo sonreír cuando miro el dije en forma de balón.

— No necesito un balón para recordarte —musitó, apresando su labio inferior—. Sólo que me pareció algo muy representativo.

— Isabella, gracias. —besó sus labios—, Te estás convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para mi.

Se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo donde aspiró ese exquisito olor a fresa del cabello de Bella a la vez que enredaba un mechón de ella en su dedo, era tan suave y luminoso su pelo que podía pasar horas jugando con el.

…

Edward frunció los labios cuando escuchó el timbre miró hacia el buró eran las ocho de la mañana, volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las mantas ignorando el molesto ruido.

— ¡Bella! —se escuchó decir, incorporándose con rapidez llevándose entre los pies las sábanas. Bajo saltando los escalones, tropezando con la esquina del sofá golpeando su dedo chiquito del pie, soltó un fuerte grito junto a todas las malas palabras que conocía, hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta donde continuaba frotando su dedo.

Abrió la puerta para admirar la belleza matutina de su chica, ella estaba allí con su cabello recogido en una coleta donde sobresalen varios mechones sueltos, ahora lucía una cómoda blusa azul de tirantes insinuando su frágil cuerpo con una falda de mezclilla que llegaba justo a esos muslos que robaban su aliento con sus inseparables converse. Puso atención para notar su rubor excesivo cubriendo por completo su rostro mientras apretaba sus rosados labios era como si estuviera conteniendo su risa.

Entonces bajó su vista sobre su propio cuerpo mirando sus pies descalzos, siguiendo por sus piernas desnudas hasta llegar al bóxer negro que era lo único que vestía, cerró sus párpados, imaginando que eso no estaba ocurriendo también deseaba azotar la puerta sólo que sería descortés hacerle esa grosería a su novia.

Trago saliva ruidosamente, todavía debatiéndose en salir corriendo o invitarla a entrar.

— Me quedé dormido… iré a darme una ducha —balbuceó, girando sobre sus talones escuchando a sus espaldas una fuerte carcajada por parte de Bella.

Después de quince minutos sabía que tenía que enfrentar a Bella el momento embarazoso no podía atentar contra su autoestima.

— Estaba a punto de subir a buscarte, pensé que te habías transformado en renacuajo y te habías ido por la coladera. —expresó la chica desde la cocina, el olor inconfundible del tocino alertó a su estómago quien rugió como león a falta de alimento—. Te prepare el desayuno.

Le hizo un gesto para que se acercará a la encimera donde estaban servidos dos platos con huevos revueltos y tocino, también estaba otro plato con tostadas y dos vasos servidos con zumo de naranja.

— Bella, no era necesario. Estoy acostumbrado a desayunar cereal con yogurt. —miró la cara de desilusión de su novia y antes de que pensara lo que no era agregó—. Huele delicioso, gracias por consentirme si sigues así no te dejaré ir.

— Siento que me vieras semidesnudo —agregó, regocijándose con el carmesí de sus mejillas. A estas alturas ya no se sentía avergonzado, no era por ser pretencioso pero su cuerpo no estaba tan mal, aparte le agradaba la parte de molestar a Bella.

— No estás nada mal, de hecho estás muy, muy bien. —la escuchó musitar, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Es mejor que terminemos pronto para iniciar con las lecciones.

Vaya, esto sí era nuevo la tímida Bella halagando su cuerpo eso le sorprendió, no en realidad le satisfacía saber ese punto.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó casual, dando una mordida a su tostada—, ¿terminaron su proyecto en equipo?

— ¡Ajá! —llevó su mano a la boca—, ese día terminamos muy noche. Fue el mismo día que un tipo estuvo a punto de arrollarme con su coche.

— ¿¡Qué¡? —exclamó el cobrizo, volviéndose a ella para escudriñar su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?

— Estoy bien. —confirmó riendo— solo fue un susto, fue mi culpa, cruce la calle sin mirar entonces solo escuché el chirrido de llantas cuando el auto se detuvo frente a mi. El tipo se puso furioso por atravesarme en su camino, aunque después se disculpó llevándome a casa, por eso no pude llamarte. Jacob se quedó en casa hasta que llegaron mis padres y les explicó lo ocurrido.

— ¿Jacob? —inquirió Edward con una ceja arqueada.

— Así se llama. —dio un nuevo bocado, volviendo a cubrir su boca— Es un tipo fanfarrón y muy chistoso. ¿Creerás que sigue disculpándose conmigo? Ya le advertí que otro arreglo más y me pondré a venderlos en la acera de mi casa.

En ese momento sintió una molestia en su interior, algo extraño que se extendía por su cuerpo, era como si le estuviesen inyectando furia dentro de sus venas. Celos era la palabra exacta, estaba celoso por estar escuchando a su novia hablar de otro. Fueron los nuevos sentimientos que lo obligaron a querer saber todo de ese tipo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Jacob?

— Veintitrés. Estudia comunicación y trabaja en una cadena televisiva.

Escuchar a Bella hablar como si nada de ese tipo, le dejaba un poco más tranquilo, seguro solo deseaba quedar bien para no meterse en líos por casi arrollarla. Los regalos a los que ella se refería eran parte de su conciencia. En unos días más nadie volverá a recordar el nombre de Jacob.

* * *

 **Sorry! me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar la historia, lamento por hacerlas esperar. Les prometo que en cuanto me sea posible les daré varios capítulos seguidos.**

 **Vanesa, no dejaste tu nombre pero sé que eres tú. Muchas gracias por siempre estar conmigo, nunca me olvido de tus graciosos reviews que me dejabas en el otro fic. gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Debi Campos, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Jane, MsMonik, Diannita Robles, PV, chimoltrufia69, Carol. gracias chicas!**

 **Un beso.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Llévate la luna**

 **Chapter 6**

Las arduas clases particulares para su novio no iban muy avanzadas, incluso se estaba cuestionando seriamente si algún día empezaron, porque el pasar de los días transformados en semanas estaban por convertirse en meses y no recordaba por mas que intentará forzar a su memoria no podía evocar ningún día haber abierto siquiera la portátil.

Abrió los ojos acalorada contemplando la penumbra del pequeño salón de su casa, con Edward encima de ella muy entretenido en la curvatura de su cuello succionando, besando, mientras sentía como vagaban las manos de él por sus muslos. Cada vez se dejaban llevar más y más. Aunque ya hubieran tenido varios roces, todavía no se sentía preparada para pasar al siguiente nivel, y sentir a Edward tan preparado le causaba cierto malestar por no querer acceder a sus caricias.

— Edward, debemos estudiar. —susurro agónica, mientras su novio empezaba a besar su escote.

— No quiero. —murmuró sin detener su faena.

— Ya oscureció, quizá no tardan en llegar mis papás. —esas parecían ser las palabras mágicas, cada que nombraba a sus padres Edward se tensaba retirándose de ella.

Lo primero que hizo al incorporarse, fue encender las lámparas de la estancia, se acomodó el cabello con sus dedos tratando de verse un poco presentable, también acomodó su ropa bajando un poco más la falda y recomponiendo su blusa. Miró con disimulo a Edward quien hacía lo mismo que ella, a sus ojos lucía adorable con sus mejillas encendidas y pelo alborotado.

— Será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo entrenamiento a primera hora. —Edward se acercó hasta ella dejando un beso en su frente—. Pasare por ti en la noche.

Se abrazó a su cintura escondiendo su rostro en el torso de su novio.

— Te quiero. —escuchó el susurro del cobrizo, era la primera vez que le decía que la quería y ella tenía unas ganas de gritar de felicidad. Sin embargo no lo hizo, solo se aferró más fuerte a él como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo—. Buenas noches.

Se paró en el umbral de su casa, viéndolo partir hacia su coche, se quedó allí mirando como Edward le lanzaba un beso al aire, agitando su mano despidiéndose de ella. Cerró la puerta dando un hondo suspiro, tratando de concentrarse para terminar unas tareas pendientes, corrió hasta su habitación tumbandose en la cama sacó su libreta de apuntes y comenzó a leer, con lápiz en mano empezó a deslizar por la hoja de papel haciendo uno que otro borrón. No había pasado mucho tiempo que se había concentrado por completo en la tarea de álgebra cuando escuchó el sonido de su ventana, no hacía falta mirar en la dirección porque sabía que era su mejor amiga, a la cual tenía un poco olvidada.

— ¿Ya pasó? —chilló Angela—, dime que por fin pasó, ¿Qué se siente?

Bella rodó los ojos a la vez que negaba todavía conteniendo la carcajada que le provocaba ver a su amiga deslizarse por el alféizar golpeando su cabeza con la parte superior de la ventana mientras con sus piernas se impulsaba para entrar de un brinco. Cuando lo logró se dejó caer sobre la cama con tanto impulso que provocó que la castaña se tambaleara un poco sosteniéndose del respaldo de su cama.

— Habla —animó Angela—, por tu sonrisa voy a pensar que siguen practicando sin llegar a penales.

— ¡Eres una pervertida! —golpeó con el peluche que tenía en sus manos el hombro de Angela— No hemos hecho nada… aún.

— Que raro, estuvieron muchas horas a solas y con la luz apagada. —entrecerró los ojos intuyendo algo más.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver hemos estado solos aquí, en su casa y no ha pasado de solo besos…. ¡Un momento! ¿Nos estás espiando?

— ¿Quién crees que te echará aguas si tus padres llegan? Obvio, yo. —quitó sus gafas limpiando los vidrios con su blusa— Vendrán a mi cumpleaños, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto. —se abalanzó a su amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo, se sentía contenta por muchas razones y una de ellas, era tenerla en su vida.

Se pusieron al corriente con viejas charlas, también hablaron de tareas y clases.

…

Se miró de todos los ángulos y seguía sin estar convencida de llevar ese vestido azul era muy revelador, lo straples no le convencía mucho aunque el vuelo de la falda le agradaba más, tenía un corte vaporoso hasta las rodillas combinado con esas zapatillas color negro de tacón alto que la hacía lucir más alta. Miró su semblante en el espejo y le gustaba el suave maquillaje que Ang aplicó en ella no era ni menos ni más, solo lo exacto para ella, su cabello suelto con sus hondas fijas siempre natural. Sin embargo ella sólo deseaba gustarle a él.

— Edward, acaba de llegar. —anuncio Renee detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

— En un momento salgo. —gritó Isabella, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

— ¡Estás hermosa! —exclamó su madre con gesto de emoción, cuando la miro de cuerpo entero. Se acercó hasta la chica para tomar su mano y hacerla girar con suavidad—. ¿Pasarán el evento por televisión? Dime que sí.

— No lo sé, mamá. Edward solo me dijo que es una entrega de galardones para deportistas. —encogió sus hombros—, me imagino que lo transmitirán diferido, esa clase de premios así son.

Renée solo hizo un mohín.

Isabella estaba en el umbral esperando que su madre saliera para cerrar su dormitorio, cuando miro que Renée cerró la puerta por ella dejándolas dentro de la recámara.

— ¿Pasa algo, mamá?

— Quiero pedirte que seas precavida, y se cuiden bien. —advirtió con nerviosismo.

— Claro, Edward no consume alcohol es menor de edad.

— No me refiero a eso, lo digo por otras cosas que tú sabes bien. Ya sabes los embarazos no deseados —la joven enrojeció a la escala más alta, mirando sus zapatos como si fuesen lo más interesante. Antes de que su madre pusiera en alto su barbilla—. Yo también fui joven y tuve novios con manos de pulpo como Edward.

Bella la miró con horror, ¿cómo podría saber sobre eso? Edward era muy cuidadoso de no exponer marcas al menos no que se vieran a simple vista. Sintió su corazón retumbar con rapidez en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que se le ocurrió mirar de nuevo su escote no fuera que estuviera exhibiendo la última marca de su novio esa que le hizo entre sus senos. Pero no, al menos no se veía.

— Bella, quiero que prometas que serás responsable. De ese modo me sentiré mejor.

— Mamá… yo. —murmuró la joven.

— Sé que va a ocurrir, sino es hoy, será otro día. No te estoy diciendo que me lo cuentes cuando ocurra, pero al menos quiero estar convencida de que eres consciente de las consecuencias si no se protegen. —suspiró resignada— Sí necesitas que te lleve al ginecólogo me sentiría mucho mejor.

La joven se sostuvo de la puerta estaba segura que si no lo hacía caería de bruces en cualquier momento, su madre era demasiado liberal o de plano estaba loca. Una mamá normal estaría dando un sermón de advertencia sobre perder la virginidad, o casi amenazando con poner candado de castidad para salvaguardar la pureza, sin embargo aquí estaba Renée diciéndole que si quería ella la llevaba a la clínica para iniciar algún método anticonceptivo.

— Prometo que no te fallaré. —su voz sonó convincente, dando un ligero apretón a las manos de su madre quien solo le sonrió con ternura.

Ambas caminaron intercambiando palabras sobre el evento al que Bella y Edward irían esta misma noche. Al llegar a la estancia el cobrizo se puso de pie junto a Charlie y eso fue suficiente para hacer a la joven ruborizarse por el detallado escrutinio de su novio, al parecer Edward no era consciente que su suegro lo miraba ceñudo mientras él solo podía mantener su mirada sobre la exquisita figura de su hija, hasta que se oyó un exagerado carraspeo.

— Hermosa mi niña —Charlie extendió los brazos haciendo a su hija arrojarse a ellos. La abrazó con fuerza besando su pelo, en un gesto para dejar claro que era la princesa de él—. Sólo por esta noche la hora de llegada es a la una, no más. Y no hay pretextos de ningún tipo.

Esas últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a Edward, que de inmediato asintió con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— La cuidaré con mi vida señor Swan. —respondió el cobrizo con seguridad, extendiendo su mano hasta Bella para tomarla de forma delicada.

Antes de salir estuvieron posando para la cámara de Renée donde Charlie no dejaba de mirar las manos de Edward las cuales se mantuvieron muy tranquilas solo en la cintura de la joven.

— Estás hermosa —susurro el joven mientras se aproximaban al auto.

— Tú estás muy guapo esta noche, mucho más que otros días —y sí lo estaba llevaba traje negro lo hacía verse muy apetecible demasiado guapo para su propio bien.

Miró al joven sonreir mientras daba marcha al automóvil, hoy se celebra una ceremonia para reconocer a los deportistas sobresalientes del año. Edward le había pedido que lo acompañará, al principio se opuso alegando no estar a la altura de esas fiestas pero después de verlo con su rostro cabizbajo no tuvo opción para rehusarse. Si bien ambos sabían a lo que se enfrentarían después de esta noche cuando por fin quedará revelada la identidad de la chica castaña que había robado el corazón del futbolista, se habían prometido hacer a un lado todo tipo de comentarios que provengan de la prensa. ¡Diablos! Si estaba asustada; más bien aterrada por enfrentarse a los micrófonos, reflectores y todo eso que era tan ajeno a su vida, sin embargo estaba convencida de que era realmente lo que deseaba hacer, ella quería apoyar a Edward en cada momento importante de su carrera entonces este era la oportunidad ideal de empezar a hacerlo.

Suspiró cuando sintió que Edward entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, miró sus manos unidas puestas sobre el muslo de él, esto era real, Edward se estaba convirtiendo en parte importante de su vida. No tenía idea cuánto iba a durar, porque él solo estaría tres años en la ciudad, después no sabía qué rumbo tomarán sus vidas porque ella también tenía sus propios planes… sacudió la cabeza quitando toda negatividad que pasara por su mente, sonrió de nuevo a la vez que daba un ligero apretón a los dedos de su novio. Ella no iba a preocuparse por el futuro, no ahora, tan solo viviría con todo su amor el presente. Ese bello presente que era Edward.

— ¿Estás lista? —el cobrizo tendió su mano para ayudarla a descender del coche.

Su vista se perdió entre toda esa gente que murmuraba con micrófono en mano, tragó saliva sintiéndose aterrada y con unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo. Cerró sus párpados dando un hondo suspiro aceptó la mano de Edward, él la tomó con suavidad siempre brindándole una sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa que lograba deslumbrar sobretodo a ella.

Caminaron con lentitud por una alfombra color púrpura posando para todas las diferentes cámaras que les pedían hacerlo, sentía su corazón palpitar a toda velocidad aunque tener las manos de Edward siempre en su cintura le daba cierta tranquilidad. No fue tan mal, todos deseaban saber quién era ella y su novio se sincero con la prensa eso pareció calmar la curiosidad al menos por esta noche.

— Quedaron encantados por ti. —expresó Edward en tono presumido, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo—. Sólo que ellos no tienen la suerte que yo tengo de tenerte solo para mi.

Sólo sonrió por las palabras mencionadas escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él para así evitar seguir mirando a un par de periodistas que no apartan su vista de ellos. Se adentraron en el teatro tomando cada quien sus lugares que eran muchas filas atrás así que eso la relajó un poco más, miró en todas direcciones buscando alguna cara famosa sin embargo no logro distinguir a nadie al menos conocido. La ceremonia transcurrió entre aplausos y agradecimientos por parte de los ganadores; lo que la hizo replantearse que quizá muy pronto sería el turno de Edward, hoy había sido solo un tipo de ensayo de lo que realmente será su vida de hoy en adelante, y se convenció haberle gustado mucho, sobretodo de que estando junto a él eso era lo único seguro que le esperaba.

— Me alegro que hayas venido, Edward. —un señor con rostro enrojecido y pelo rubio, vestido en traje negro les saludo muy amable, sonriendo de manera tierna cuando tomó su mano—. Phil Dwyer, entrenador de su novio.

— Bella Swan —ella aceptó el saludo con nerviosismo—, he escuchado mucho hablar de usted.

El hombre enarcó una ceja mirando a Edward llevando su mano al hombro del chico para sonreír de nuevo hacia Bella.

— Espero que solo diga cosas buenas —le dio un guiño—, disfruten la noche chicos.

— Es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero es muy buena persona —expresó Edward cuando Phil se alejó de ellos saludando a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino.

— Emana muy buena vibra. —mencionó ella.

— ¿Nos vamos? —cuestionó el joven acercándose a Bella dejando un beso en su frente. Logrando que ella se abrazara a su cintura masculina escondiendo su rostro en él para asentir.

— ¿Bella? —esa voz grave la reconocería en cualquier lugar. La chica irguió la cabeza saliendo del protector abrazo de su novio, encontrándose con ese joven fanfarrón y fortachon.

— Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy cubriendo el evento. —mostró su carné un tanto pretencioso y con esa sonrisa arrogante—. Estás hermosa.

Sujetó la mano de ella haciéndola girar para él mientras silbaba por lo bajo.

— Estás irreconocible, no puedo creer que seas tú. Es que así no pareces una niña —parecía no querer soltar su agarre de ella, lo supo por la fuerza con que sujetaba su mano—. Estás hecha toda una mujer, hermosa.

— Él es Edward Cullen, mi novio. —lo presentó de una manera dejando claro que no estaba sola, sobretodo ignorando los cumplidos que Jacob le dio.

El rostro del moreno pareció palidecer cuando miro cómo el joven afianzó sus manos en la cintura de ella recomponiendose de inmediato con una sonrisa.

— Eres el novato, Cullen, ¿cierto? —mencionó Jacob.

— Tú eres el reportero que hizo se finalizará la conferencia de prensa porque no dejabas de interrumpir —aclaró Edward. Bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Bella.

— Soy periodista deportivo hago mi trabajo, que tu coach no sea tolerante con la prensa. No es mi problema —la voz ruda de Jacob la puso en alerta que ellos no se caían en gracia.

— No, ustedes no hacen su trabajo, solo tergiversan todo lo que pueden. —rebatió Edward en el mismo tono.

— Vámonos. —Bella tiró de la mano de Edward con un poco más de fuerza porque el chico no deseaba hacerlo—. Hasta luego, Jacob.

El moreno solo le brindó una enorme sonrisa a ella y justo cuando caminaban a su espalda pudo escuchar un " _adiós niño"._

Edward soltó su mano cuando se encaminaron a la salida, miró su rostro enrojecido y notó el pésimo humor que le había dejado el discutir con Jacob, se mantuvo en silencio cuando subieron al coche haciendo incómodo el pequeño espacio, giró levemente su cabeza hacia la parte trasera donde el futbolista había lanzado con fuerza excesiva su saco que ahora yacía tirado en la tapicería, también puso atención a las venas de sus antebrazos visiblemente marcadas al igual que de las manos con las que sostenía el volante. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera que daba miedo, y más miedo sintió cuando miro que tomó la carretera hacia la playa en lugar de ir a su casa.

Aparcó fuera de la casa de él , lo escuchó dar hondas exhalaciones y llevar sus grandes manos a su cara para frotarlas sobre ella.

— Podemos hablar un rato —la voz ahora estaba tranquila o al menos eso pareció— Quiero caminar en la playa junto a ti.

No respondió solo bajó del auto con su mano extendida hacia él para que la siguiera y estuvo mejor cuando sintió su cálida mano sobre la de ella, hicieron el mismo recorrido de caminar por el lado lateral de la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde los dos se despojaron de su calzado, en ella fácil solo sacar sus zapatillas altas, sin embargo Edward tenía que quitarse los zapatos negros, luego las calcetas después arremangarse el pantalón hasta los chamorros. Se tomaron sus manos para caminar sobre la arena, la oscuridad daba ese aspecto macabro al mar sin embargo el ruido de las olas era el mejor tranquilizante para la memoria. En ese lugar era fácil olvidarte de las cosas y del tiempo.

— No sabía que conocías a Jacob —trató de sonar casual—, si te molesta que le hable no lo haré más, no quiero volver a verte de mal humor por causa de él.

— En realidad no lo conozco, solo que él se ha hecho cargo de joder mi persona hablando pestes de mi. —lo miro suspirar— en realidad no sé cuál sea su problema conmigo. Pero eso no me importa, lo que me molestó fue ver que te conoce a ti y darme cuenta que le gustas.

Ella se detuvo de forma abrupta sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Edward para que no siguiera con el recorrido.

— No le gusto, Jacob es mayor que yo. —alegó Bella— ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

— Bella, no soy tan iluso para no darme cuenta en la forma lasciva en que te miraba. Quizá sea tonto pero no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él, no te quiero cerca de Jacob Black.

— No volveré a cruzar palabra con él, además es muy fanfarrón. —ambos rieron por el sobrenombre, ella volvió a sentirse segura cuando los brazos de Edward la rodearon—. Te quiero, Edward.

— También te quiero. —se acercó a sus labios apenas rozandolos en un beso fugaz, donde ella se estremeció, no por el beso sino por la brisa fresca de la época—. Es mejor que entremos a casa, no quiero ser el causante de un resfriado.

— ¡No! —dijo Bella casi en un ruego— No quiero entrar.

— ¿Te quieres ir? Entonces te llevaré a tu casa. —el chico volvió a tirar de su mano animándola a seguirlo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Cuestionó Edward al ver que Bella no se movía.

— Quiero quedarme un poco más... aquí —señaló con la vista en la arena— ¿quieres?

Volvió a sentir su tacto sobre ella pasando su brazo por sus desnudos hombros tratando de cubrirla del viento frío cuando se sentaron sobre la arena.

— ¿Que crees que pasara con nosotros en unos años? —murmuró Bella apagándose más al cuerpo de él.

— Seremos más viejos. —reflexionó Edward con burla, ganándose un golpe en sus costillas—. ¡Oye! es razonable, ¿no crees? —guardó silencio por largos minutos— Aunque estoy deseando que sigamos juntos para ese entonces.

Ella se alejó un poco de su calor para poder mirar su rostro y darse cuenta que hablaba en serio, llevo su palma a la fría mejilla de él para acariciarla con suavidad, mientras Edward la contempla con ternura.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo... de todas las formas posibles. —los labios de él acallaron toda palabra que pensaba expresar.

Sintió que el beso fue cobrando intensidad, ya tenía experiencia en ellos porque siempre surgían de los besos tiernos, se dejó llevar una vez más por las tiernas caricias que Edward hacia a sus muslos, hasta que sintió la arena bajo su espalda, su corazón comenzó esa alocada carrera cuando sentía los labios de su chico vagar por su cuello y hombros. Aún así ella lo abrazo más fuerte quería sentirlo por completo, abrió sus ojos de golpe sintiéndose avergonzada cuando escuchó esos sonidos tan exitantes que provenían de ambos. Entonces se asustó de nuevo cuando una mano del cobrizo se metió bajo su falda, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, solo que ahora era diferente porque nunca había tocado de manera sutil sus bragas como lo estaba haciendo.

— Ed-Edward —susurro sofocada, deteniendo la mano de él— No podemos hacerlo aquí.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —indago Edward sin dejar de besar sus hombros.

Buena pregunta se cuestionó por un momento, por supuesto quería entrar pero sabía esta vez no había vuelta atrás, estaba segura que esa ansiada primera vez iba ocurrir esta noche si ella decía Sí. Sin embargo no era el momento aun no, todavía les faltaba muchas cosas por vivir, ahora solo estaban repletos de hormonas que los gobernaban y los seguirán conduciendo hasta no cumplir con su función. Entonces porque apurar los hechos cuando hay un curso que seguir. Dejemos que el tiempo hago lo suyo... Hasta ver que sucede.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad! ! Muchas gracias por esperar cada actualización. Me disculpó por mis fallas ortográficas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Llévate la luna**

 **Chapter 7**

— Cariño, estás muy flaco —dijo una mujer de tez blanca y cabellos color caramelo, que no dejaba de escrutar el cuerpo del joven—. ¿Dónde está tu novia? Estoy ansiosa por conocerla.

— Mamá... —se quejó cuando su madre sujetó sus mejillas con mayor fuerza, dejando una marca roja en su piel—. Son las 6 de la mañana, ¿cómo crees que estaría aquí?

Esme achicó los ojos mirándole con precaución y él se ruborizó apartando su vista de ella.

Al menos llegaron hace un par de minutos, porque estaba convencido de haber llegado ayer por la noche muy bien que la hubiesen conocido, porque pasaron la mayor parte de la noche tumbados en la arena o mejor dicho: él tumbado sobre ella.

— ¡Dame un abrazo! —exigió un hombre alto, cabello rubio y tez sumamente blanca. Edward se echó a sus brazos visiblemente emocionado—. ¿Cómo estás, campeón?

— Papá… me has hecho falta. —hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su padre, escondiendo sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas contenidas— me alegro que estén aquí.

— Te extrañamos demasiado, hijo. Así que hemos decidido pasar un par de semanas junto a ti. —respondió Esme. Quitando al joven de los brazos de Carlisle para abrazarlo ella— Emmett nos dijo que la universidad absorbe mucho su tiempo y se preocupa por dejarte solo.

— ¿Emmett, dijo eso? —indago Edward, con una ceja arqueada. A lo que sus padres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Ahora se le llama universidad a la rubia despampanante que tiene por novia.

— Eso no es verdad —añadió Edward—, mi primo no asiste en casa porque se fue a vivir con Rose. Esa es la única razón.

— ¿¡Te dejo solo!? —Esme llevó una mano a su pecho, preocupada.

— No soy un niño, estoy bien, viviendo solo. —el joven miró con interés sus pies descalzos, encogiendo sus hombros.

— Hablaré con Emmett. —intervino su padre— la condición de tu estadía en este lugar, siempre fue que él viviría contigo para cuidar de ti.

Edward rodó los ojos tras escuchar hablar a Carlisle.

— No es necesario, papá. Estoy muy bien, además Emmett tiene derecho a vivir con su novia.

— Estaré más tranquila si vive aquí, así que no insistas. —refuto Esme.

Edward llevó el equipaje a la única recámara que tenía de más poniendo las valijas en el suelo para regresar en busca de sus padres, bajó los escalones a brincos llegando hasta la cocina donde su madre rebuscaba en la nevera sin mucho éxito.

— Hijo, necesito ir al supermercado. Aquí no hay mucho —lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, ¿Te has alimentado solo de yogurt y granola?

— Casi siempre como en casa de Bella o en el restaurante de sus padres.

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas ante la respuesta del chico.

— Edward. —su padre lo llamó haciendo un carraspeo. Sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor—. Hijo, no deberías de involucrarte mucho con esa gente. Tú tienes metas por cumplir y si sigues estrechando lazos con esa niña no podrás realizarlos nunca. ¿lo recuerdas, cierto? Antes solo hablabas de fútbol, ahora solo nombras a Bella y su familia. Eso no es bueno, hijo.

El joven solo desvió la mirada del rostro de su padre para centrarse en algún punto de la pared. Era cierto, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso pero sabía sin ahondar mucho el tema que su padre tenía razón. Bella se había vuelto lo más importante para él, tanto que el día que no estaba junto a ella simplemente una llamada no era suficiente. Era extraño porque ahora solo sentía ganas de mirarla sonreír o sonrojarse, también le gustaba sentir su tersa piel bajo su tacto. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando no pensar en la piel de su novia.

— Bella me gusta, papá, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —cuestionó el joven.

— Eres muy joven, necesitas aprovechar al máximo tu estadía, tienes sueños por cumplir, ¿lo recuerdas? No quiero verte enfrascado en una relación que te distraiga de lo que ha sido siempre tu pasión.

— No estoy diciendo que me casaré mañana, es solo un noviazgo, papá.

— Pero estas aquí solo, con tus hormonas a la orden del día. —Carlisle pellizco con desespero el puente de la nariz— ¿Qué pasa si llega un embarazo no deseado?

El cobrizo rodó los ojos.

— Eso acabaría con tu carrera, Edward. —continuó su padre— lo mejor será que tu madre se mude contigo. Necesitas límites y si sigues solo, corres el riesgo de echar a perder tu vida.

Esme solo se mantuvo de pie con la vista fija en su hijo e hizo un carraspeo antes de hablar.

— Carlisle, no seas tan duro con él. Es solo un enamoramiento adolescente, mi Edward es responsable, estoy segura sabrá llevar bien su situación sentimental y su carrera.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio, mujer —Carlisle farfulló— bien sabes todo lo difícil que ha sido conseguir el contrato con el mejor equipo a sus cortos 16 años, ¿Puedes entenderlo?

— ¡Claro que lo sé!, le has quitado tantas cosas por el maldito fútbol. Le quitaste su niñez, sus ganas de estudiar y todo eso fue gracias a ti —espetó con furia Esme, con su rostro crispado, manteniendo las manos sobre el respaldar de la silla, como si estuviera conteniendo su ira—. No dejaré que le quites su primer ilusión, no lo permitiré.

— No sabes nada, Edward tiene un prometedor futuro no dejaré que lo arruine con cursilerias ridículas. -Carlisle salió del pequeño espacio todavía farfullando palabras intangibles.

— Nunca los había visto discutir —el chico mantuvo la vista fija en el semblante entristecido de su madre, se aproximó a ella abrazándola—. No quiero que peleen por mi, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, si eso hace sentir mejor a papá.

— Solo si tú lo quieres.

— Te quiero, mamá. Y en verdad deseo que te quedes conmigo.

Ambos continuaron en ese abrazo caluroso que tanta falta les había hecho. Edward no quiso volver a tocar el tema sobre el cual discutieron sus padres, no deseaba pensar en cuán verdadero era la teoría de su padre. No quería exponer a Esme en otra discusión por su culpa.

…

Estar ahí frente al umbral de la casa de su Bella lo ponía sumamente nervioso y no era para menos cuando sus padres le mirasen por primera vez, dentro de su pecho su corazón martillaba con fiereza por los nervios. No tenia idea como reaccionaria su padre al estar frente a la chica o cómo se comportará con los padres de ella, los Swan siempre tan amables se habían ofrecido a hacer una cena para convivir ambas familias, aunque Edward trató de negarse inventando pretextos sin sentido, no pudo hacerlo con ella, cuando Isabella se lo pidió no pudo negarse, no podía ser descortés con ella.

Presionó el pequeño botón que estaba al lado de la puerta, lo volvió a presionar unas cuantas veces más, también arremangó hasta los codos las mangas de su camisa azul, echó un vistazo a sus pantalones negros de vestir, sus zapatillas deportivas ahora eran reemplazadas por unos lustrosos zapatos negros que parecía que le quedaban chicos porque sus pies se sentían apretados en ellos, tal vez era falta de costumbre porque los zapatos eran siempre la última prenda para usar, para él siempre serán primero los _vans_.

— ¡Hola, buenas noches! —era Renee con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se abalanzó sobre Edward para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo dejando un beso en su mejilla. Después se dirigió a los padres igual de sonriente—. Soy Renee Swan.

Las presentaciones se hicieron con cortesía, Esme se mostró risueña en todo momento _,_ Carlisle también se mostró amable cuando estrechó la mano de Renee, el ambiente continuó agradable cuando Charlie se aproximó a ellos, se adentraron en la pequeña sala de estar, y fue muy obvio cuando los ojos de Edward miraban en todas direcciones en busca de la castaña, una vez sentados en los sofás, Bella interrumpió el silencio cuando se detuvo frente a todos enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía parecer un ángel.

— ¡Hola! —musitó.

Edward al instante estaba de pie junto a ella sonriendo de ese modo que sabía era su sonrisa favorita. Se tomaron de las manos sin dejar de mirarse era como estar dentro una burbuja donde sólo ellos podían pertenecer y fue entonces que un carraspeo hizo desaparecer ese instante.

— Será mejor que cenemos pronto, nosotros tenemos cosas realmente importante que hacer a primera hora. —Carlisle fue directo sin mostrar el mínimo interés en conocer a la chica, se puso de pie tomando la mano de su esposa.

El cobrizo arrugó el entrecejo por la actitud de su padre, se aclaró la garganta y con aire presumido la presento.

— Ella es Bella… mi novia.

Esme, que ya estaba de pie se volvió hacia la menuda chica para envolverla en sus brazos.

— Eres muy hermosa, Bella —le besó las mejillas—, estoy encantada de conocerte.

— Gracias, señora Cullen. Estoy feliz que estén aquí. —expresó en un murmuró apenas audible—. Buenas noches, señor Carlisle.

— Qué tal. —respondió cortante, frunció los labios y fingió una sonrisa.

— Llámame Esme, cariño.

Edward agradeció mentalmente que su madre interviniera. Intentó sonreír manteniendo la calma, pero cuando tomaron sus lugares en el comedor la actitud hosca de Carlisle estaba acabando con su apacible carácter, los Swan intentaron de todas maneras llevar una conversación tranquila, tal parecía que su padre no está de acuerdo en ello.

— ¿Se quedarán por mucho tiempo aquí? —Charlie preguntó con la vista fija en los Cullen. Dejó el tenedor al lado del plato centrándose en escuchar la respuesta.

— Solo yo. —respondió Esme, Llevando el tenedor a su boca degustando los raviolis—. Esto está delicioso.

— Bella me ayudó a preparar la cena. Ella es muy buena en la cocina —halago Renee sonriendo amorosa a su única hija—. Edward, debes llevar a Esme al restaurante para que no se quede tanto tiempo sola. Será bueno tener una buena compañía.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Así es todo el tiempo con los novios de su hija? Me refiero a tanta faramalla. —la dura voz de Carlisle hizo un silencio sepulcral en el comedor.

Edward sintió que los raviolis se quedaron atascados en la garganta, se inclinó un poco apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar su vista para mirar a los padres de Bella, y solo quería en ese instante sujetar la mano de su novia para sacarla de ahí mismo.

— Edward es mi primer novio. —murmuró la castaña quien puso la mano en el muslo de su chico. Edward agradeció el bendito mantel que cubría muy bien las manos unidas de ellos.

— Entonces... mi hijo es el iniciador de la nueva tradición familiar. —volvió atacar con su mordaz comentario.

— Carlisle. —la voz de Esme se escuchó más fuerte de lo normal— Por favor.

— No estoy diciendo nada malo —dio un sorbo a la copa de vino—, estoy seguro vendrán muchos novios más después de Edward. Mi hijo necesita centrarse en el fútbol así que no tiene mucho tiempo para estas cosas.

— ¡Papá! —el rostro crispado del joven eran nada para el montón de emociones que estaba sintiendo en contra de su padre.— nadie está pidiendo tu opinión.

— Mientras nuestra hija esté feliz —Charlie sujetó la mano de su esposa dándole una sonrisa— nosotros la apoyaremos siempre.

— Iré por el postre. —anuncio Bella poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina.

— Nosotros tenemos que irnos. —Carlisle se incorporó a la vez que dejaba su servilleta sobre la mesa. Dio una mirada a Esme, haciendo que también se pusiera en pie con un semblante de vergüenza.

El silencio incómodo que se vivió en el pequeño comedor no fue para rogar que se quedarán, al contrario quizá azoten la puerta en sus narices.

Edward solo pudo disculparse con la mirada y supo bien qué Charlie estaba hirviendo de coraje porque su bigote se movía de esa forma extraña como si fuera un tic nervioso. Renee siempre mantuvo su gentil sonrisa y eso era bastante bueno para él, pero su corazón se encogió cuando miro a Bella y percibió tanta desilusión en su mirada. Ella estaba allí de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina con una tarta de chocolate en sus manos, así que sin pensarlo un minuto más se aproximó a ella abrazándola mientras susurro en su oído.

— Disculpa todo esto, no sé qué le pasa… él no es así.

Ella no respondió, solo levantó su rostro para mirarlo de esa manera que lo hacía olvidar su nombre.

…

Su cabeza parecía que estallara en mil pedazos no había conciliado el sueño hasta pasada las cuatro de la madrugada se había mantenido dando vueltas sobre la cama. Después de llegar de casa de los Swan, intentó hablar con su padre y lo único que consiguió fue un portazo en la cara. Aunque su madre le animó tratando de explicar con excusas sin sentido; primero dijo que Carlisle estaba celoso como padre, ya que ahora tiene a quien confiar sus secretos, y eso, según las palabras de Esme eran una verdad dolorosa porque indica que él está creciendo. Después dijo, que Bella era una niña y debían esperar a tener más edad para iniciarse en cosas amorosas. Y para rematar terminó explicándole como si tan solo tuviera 5 años que su estadía por la ciudad era cuestión de tiempo, y ella no quería verlo sufrir cuando llegará el momento de partir de ahí.

Escuchó a través de la ventana el graznido incesante de las gaviotas que revolotean en parvada sobre la orilla de la playa haciendo el dolor más punzante en su cabeza, tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su rostro, tratando de no escuchar el sonido que días antes le parecía fastuoso hoy simplemente no lo soportaba.

También ignoró el llamado de su madre quien tocaba con insistencia la puerta para que bajara a desayunar, no se sentía con apetito o más bien no quería ver a ninguno de los dos. Después de seguir por unas horas más acostado y sentir molestias en la espalda decidió que tenía que enfrentarlos de una buena vez; además en la noche tenía la fiesta de cumpleaños de Angela y por supuesto que iba a ir, porque le había prometido a Bella pasarla juntos. Sin pensarlo mucho se incorporó de un salto escabulléndose en el cuarto de baño, no pasaron ni diez minutos y ya estaba vestido con unos shorts caquis y una camiseta verde que entonaban con su color de ojos, pasó sus dedos por su pelo sin necesidad de pasar un peine para acomodarlo, caminó descalzo por el pasillo y escaleras, no escucho ningún ruido así que imagino que sus padres estaban en la terraza del patio trasero. Y sus conjeturas se desvanecieron cuando miró a sus padres en el comedor, obviamente hablaban en voz baja porque no les había escuchado hacer ningún ruido y justo se aparece en el comedor y ambos guardar silencio de lo que sea que estuviesen murmurando.

— Hola —saludo desanimado caminando hacia la nevera de donde escogió un yogurt líquido bebiendo del mismo envase.

— Volveré a calentar el almuerzo. —Esme se aproximó hasta él tocando su hombro con cariño.

— No es necesario, mamá —se encogió de hombros— no tengo hambre.

— Fui a hablar con Phil sobre tu contrato. —escuchó decir a su padre desde el comedor. Edward se tensó al instante dejándolo de piedra tras escuchar sus palabras.

Después de cinco minutos sin poder mover ningún músculo, caminó hasta donde estaba Carlisle, quien jugaba con una manzana roja en sus manos. Quedó frente a él y exigió respuestas en tono para nada educado.

— ¿Para qué fuiste con Phil? ¿Por qué te metes, papá? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— Modera tu tono conmigo, jovencito. —la voz de su padre fue una octava más alta que de costumbre—. Eres mi hijo, necesitaba saber cómo te has portado y si tu rendimiento ha disminuido. Phil dijo que todo marcha muy bien.

Edward boqueo con las palabras en la boca solo que prefirió dejarlas en su interior. Hizo un gesto juntando ambas cejas logrando que se hiciera una pequeña "v" en su entrecejo. Sus puños a sus costados se fueron ablandando hasta dejar las manos abiertas, estaba agradecido porque Phil no le contará a Carlisle toda la verdad sobre su desempeño. Sobretodo quien era la causa de su distracción.

— No me gusta esa chiquilla para ti —el desdén de Carlisle fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No le gustaba el tono con que se refería a su novia.

— A mi tampoco me gusta como te expresas de Bella, ella es mi novia, te guste o no.

— Nunca me habías hablado así, Edward. Tal parece que Bella influye demasiado en ti. Es una pena que sea para mal. —se levantó con brusquedad haciendo la silla golpear contra la pared produciendo un ruido seco el mismo que se agravó cuando la puerta trasera se azotó con mayor fuerza.

— No deberías hacerlo enojar. Al menos por tiempo que estemos aquí.

Miró a su madre con gesto comprensivo pintado en su rostro, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, se supone que ella lo apoyaría, al menos eso fue lo que interpretó, sin embargo ahora no sólo le daba la espalda sino que se hacía del lado de Carlisle.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ni siquiera comprendía qué le ocurría a su padre, porque esa acritud. Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué Esme ya no lo apoyaba?

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí vamos de nuevo... lamento el retraso, tenía una historia que terminar. ¿Cómo ven a Carlisle?**

 **Disculpa por los errores ortográficos encontrados.**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**


End file.
